


Our Lives or Your Life

by Rae_Todd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butlers, Cutesy, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Feels, Gun Violence, Heart Break, Jealousy, M/M, Maids, Oral Sex, Photography, Poor Armin, Prostitution, Rich eren, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage Drinking, gun dealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Todd/pseuds/Rae_Todd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is a straight A student as all ways. He goes to college working hard all the time. He has a bad job with a jerk of a boss. One of his old friends come's back to the city where Armin stays. Things take a total turn and everything changes when the two old friends meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun lights up the sky as another Sunday rolls around. There’s a soft breeze blowing from the ocean just a few yards away from my house. Late night partiers and drinkers finally make it back to their homes and their more than welcoming bed. Things quiet down around sunrise on a Sunday around here.  The beaches are littered with trash of the night before. Bonfires, drinking parties, and house parties are all to blame for this, but we’re on the west coast so its a normal thing.

Away from the beach are towering buildings blocking most of the skies. There are no car horns or anything or that nature. Everything has become quiet as it normally is on this day. People have the day off and are normally in church, dealing with hangovers, or just staying in with family. Sure some will go to parks and such during the day but mostly it’s quiet around the big businesses.

I’m already awake unlike most everything else. I move my blond hair out of my eyes as I look over the ocean and watch the sunrise. A mug of coffee rests in my hands as I sip it randomly. My mind is somewhere else as my body stays here in the quiet.

My mind on the other hand has to worry about tests, classes, and so on. I’m in college and it’s a ton of work. I breeze over it the best I can at night but it can be a pain especially if I have to work late. I’m passing all of my classes and my professors love me but I can’t say the same for my grumpy boss at work.

I huff lightly at the thought and sip my drink. That all doesn't matter its my day off, I tell myself as I relax. I get to stay home in my small great house, or at least its great to me. It does have a few problems like a horrible water heater, some holes in the walls and some burners that don’t work in the kitchen but this is my little place, my place of quiet and calm. The rent is cheap too since it’s a “trashy” place and not up to others expectations. It has a roof and everything needed so I see no problem with the small place.

The floors are wood and creek with almost every foot step. The walls are an off white color that I knew I just had to cover so since I didn't have enough for pain I put a lot of different pictures up, pictures I’ve taken. The kitchen is small but it’s enough for me to work with and work with easily. The living room is nothing but a bean bag chair and a small tv with a playstation for netflix. Again small and not what people normally want but for right now it’s perfect for me.

The view of the ocean is perfect from here too! I love the beach and always have. When I lived more in the city I would look at magazines and such just to see the beach but now I’m living only a few feet away from it. When I normally have the day off of everything I’ll go out walking and I’ll take pictures. I want to become a photographer and I’m, I guess, okay at what I do. No one has ever seen my pictures of course but they’re all along my walls dressing them up incase anyone were to see my house.

Before I had this house and everything and I did live in the city I had two best friends, Eren and Mikasa. They were always there for me before they moved away. We were in middle school when that day came and I didn't want either of them to leave. They had always made me feel like I wasn't alone and they would always beat up any bullies that would try anything with me. I smile softly at the thought.

My grandfather had raised me after my parents left to see other parts of the world. I didn't mind really, he was really nice but not the best cook. He would always try to make breakfast but it would never turn out right, one time he even set a pan on fire and was waving it around before sitting it back down and throwing baking soda on it. It got everywhere and covered everything. It took weeks just to finish cleaning it all up.

I smile at the memories before my tummy growls. I blush a little even though I’m by myself. I walk away from the large window and out of my small clean bedroom. I finish my coffee on the way and I walk down the stairs. I try to eat healthy to keep my energy up and everything, it works out great and I’m always ready to pull an allnighter if I have to. Walking into the kitchen I make another cup of coffee and I start making a fruit salad.

Once all of that is done I settle in the bean bag chair and I turn on the tv and play satiation.  I eat quietly as I watch one of my favorite shows. The sound echoes through the house and fills the quiet empty space. The silence is great but at times sound is needed and while I eat that’s normally when i like sound.

The morning hours roll by and the sun finds its right place in the sky. Light clouds fill the spaces around the sun making the light dim randomly as they pass by. I’ve already showered and everything and am now on my way out. I have my, way to expensive, camera my grandfather got me for graduating high school. I use it all the time when I’m out, it’s my best one.

I walk out of my house and lock up. The sun threatens to blind me for a moment but it doesn't really bother me as much as it would anyone else stepping outside at this time. You see I’m not one of those idiots that go and get drunk all the time and have horrible hangovers, I’ve never drank, not even a sip.  I am underage anyways but still most the people who are 19 drink around here.

I walk down the little path till I reach the sand. Slipping off my shoes I take my first small step and a smile comes across my face. Ahh the sand is so perfect! I start walking down the beach happy I’m wearing shorts so that way they don’t get dirty. I walk happily letting the breeze have hold of my hair for the moment. The smell of salt water fills my nose and only makes me smile more.

As I walk near the water I take pictures of different things. I really want to get an underwater camera and go swimming and take pictures. Just imagine swimming with a stingray just a foot or so behind. That would be so amazing. I giggle as I keep walking. Some people are out either walking or jogging, on weekdays they’re normally out early in the morning. I smile and wave at some but I mostly keep to myself.

For years its mostly been just myself other than Jean who drives me crazy half the time. He’s a loud mouth jerk who doesn't like to be wrong but normally is. We have a class with each other and well it’s a nightmare at times. He comes in with black eyes and everything almost every week.  He always has some crazy story of the weekend and it’s kind of entertaining but also annoying. Of course I’m way too nice to even think of saying anything negative so I just listen and nod normally paying attention but also willing my mind away. I dont like fighting, the bullies and everything did it.. Even Eren did it but he was protecting me when he and Jean wouldn't fight.

Eren.. I find myself thinking of him more lately. I guess I miss him a lot more than I thought. I miss Mikasa too but Eren was a big part of my life. We normally always were together. We would spend the night together and stay up till late hours that I hardly ever see anymore unless I’m doing homework.  Eren and I had plans to travel the world, I wanted to follow what my parents were doing and he thought it was the coolest thing ever. When we would go to the beach we would play tag, well we played tag everywhere, it was our favorite game. We would run and splash and have a ton of fun. After my grandfather would take us to a seafood buffet and we would eat until we felt like we were going to throw up. Then we would go home and watch tv until we fell asleep.

I sigh deeply. So many things remind me of him now. I dont even know why I miss him so much. It’s been years since I’ve heard from him and even when I did it was to hear that his mother had passed away. His mother was really sweet and nice, she always made cookies and pinched my cheeks.  I cared a lot for her but his father on the other hand wasn't the best. He was hardly there and if he was there he was quiet but demanding. He always scared me in some way so I normally only stayed over there if he wasn't there.

I take a few more pictures. I need to stop thinking about him, it’s not like he’d come back or anything. I throw myself into the picture taking and i finally stop thinking about him. I take a ton of pictures and smile as I do so. I keep walking after loving the sand between my toes and the warmth from it. Everything settles and the sounds of the birds and the waves take over. I relax into the sounds and smile. This is all that matters right here and right now.

Before I even know it, I’ve walked far along the beach and the sun seems to be trying to go down. My stomach growls loudly in protest begging me to go back to find some food. I sigh and take a few more pictures before turning to walk home. I dont normally like being out at night but I’ve walked a little more than I thought I would. Quickly I walk back as fast as i can. I manage to take a few more pictures before I finally reach my small house.

I walk in and make a good dinner before settling in my living room and starting a silly movie. I watch and eat quietly. Everything is just the same, like every night. I sigh and relax willing myself to push the loneliness away. I have no time for that and I really like this movie so theres no time for thoughts. I watch and soon finish eating.

That night I go to bed early so I can wake up super early in the morning. Once my alarm goes off i jump up and turn it off. I quickly grab a hand full of clothes and I hurry to the bathroom and take a fast cold shower to wake me up. I clean up and use my favorite shampoo. Smiling at the sound I relax and soon finish. Once I’m done I quickly brush my teeth, get dressed and grab my bag with my laptop out of my bedroom. I go down stairs and start a fruit smoothy. I know my morning sounds kind of crazy but it’s a normal thing and i hate being late anywhere.

Once all of that is done I leave my house still a bit early and that gives me time to walk. I have my small taser in my pocket. I take a deep breath as I walk. The morning sun was just starting to come up. My bag is thrown over my shoulder and my smoothy in my hands. I’m in a white soft button up shirts, it’s really comfy and looks nice. I also have on dark jeans. The breeze from the ocean rolls up the street blowing the salty air all over the place. My blond his gets a little messed up but I’ll have to fix it once I’m in class.  

The walk is only 15 minutes or so. The walk to my classroom only takes 5 minutes. Once there I sit down and put my empty cup on my bag before pulling out my laptop. I open it and put in my pass word before I get ready to take notes. The class fills up with tons of people and I find myself keeping small and keeping to myself. I jump on Facebook really fast and look for any messages or anything. There’s one from Jean saying that he might be a little late to class and that he’s skipping his first class. i roll my eyes, he’s going to get kicked out i swear. I sigh and type back a small okay before closing the window. My professor walks in and soon the class starts.

I write down notes and listen the whole time. Most the people just space out and dont care but I am totally different. I write everything I know will help me in the future, which is a few pages of notes. The class ends an hour and a half later and we are dismissed. I pack up everything and stand stretching before I start walking to my next class. Running a hand through my hair I quickly make my walk to class and over to my seat. The one next to it is empty and I remind myself that Jean will be late.

I get everything ready and I goof off on Minecraft. This is my least favorite class but it’s a needed class. I can do it easily but the teacher gets on my nerves. It’s math and really I could do it in my sleep most of this stuff once I learn it. I work hard always but mostly in the class I just goof off. I mess around and build a few things just letting time pass. People walk in and get seated and then I hear my teachers voice. I groan on the inside.

The teacher talks and talks about things that don’t even make sense. Soon enough Jean walks in with a black eye. He hurries to his spot next to me and gets on Minecraft with me. He starts typing and messaging me.  

“Broooo this weekend was a fucking nightmare” He types.

“What happened?” I ask not really caring as I keep building my normal stuff.

“There was this amazing party and I got a little too drunk and got into this big fight. There was at least three guys on me at once. I of course fought them off and everything but damn. I had to lay in bed all day yesterday. “  

“Are you okay now?” I get a little worried by the sound of that.

“Yeah I’m fine now” he smirks. “Why are you so worried?”

I blush a little knowing what he means. “Because I’m your friend and it’s my job to care”

He rolls his eyes. “Did you hear about Eren?”

My eyes widen. Eren.. “what about him?” i try not to type too fast.

“He’s back”

“What? Since when?”

“I dunno I just heard. I haven't seen him or anything. I kind of hope the shit head isn't back” He types.

I chew on my cheek a little. “Well I think it would be nice to see him again”

“Of course you do, Armin” He smirks.

I roll my eyes. “You’re such a jerk..”

He chuckles quietly and just keeps playing. I sigh and keep playing. Eren might be back. Where on would he even be though? I miss him a lot like really bad. I wonder if Mikasa came too. I would be nice seeing her too. Would Eren even call if he was here? I mean he probably doesn't have my number. He could go to my grandfathers house but would he even want to? I dunno.. He might. I mean we were best friends. He has to miss me too right?

Before I even know it class is over and it’s lunch time. Jean elbows me lightly “Hey Armin come back to earth we have food we need to eat”

I jump a little and glance over at him before nodding “S-sorry.” I quickly pack up my laptop and everything and I stand.

Jean stands stretching. “You okay?”

I look up at him and smile and nod. “I’m fine”

“Good. Can we go to that little dinner?” He asks as we walk out of the classroom.

“Sure. That sounds great” I follow after him as he walks. I really don't have money to go out but I can’t let him know that, I won’t hear the end of it. I throw my bag over my shoulder and as we walk my mind goes back to Eren. I know I need to stop thinking about him but how do you stop when you find out your old best friend might be back in town?

“You know who I’m talking about?” Jean asks looking at me. He must have been talking to me while I was spaced out. I nod and just go with it so he doesn't have to repeat himself. He smiles. “Great. So it’s good that we’re going to the dinner then.”

Oh he must mean the cashier,an adorable freckled boy named Marco. Jean has had his eye on him all year. He’s tries to flirt and totally fails. Every time I try not to laugh at how bad he is. He’s going about it all wrong though. Marco seems like a simple guy, just getting flowers or something would probably make him smile.

I smile softly and look over at Jean.  “if we’re going then you should pick up some flowers first” I say with a smile.

He looks a bit confused. “Um why?”

I giggle “For Marco silly. I have a feeling he would love them if you do. “

Jean blushes “Why would I want to do something like that?”

“Because you like him. Come on flowers aren't that big and who knows what will happen.”

He sighs and keeps his blush. “Fine.. But what flowers would he even like?”

I shrug “No roses, roses state love. It should be something bright in color.”

“This is so difficult. Like how do I even know what he’ll want or what he’ll think?” he groans.

“Body language. It can tell you a lot about a person.”

He rolls his eyes “body language, it can tell you a lot about a person” he mocks me.

I huff. “I’m trying to help you..”

“fine. We’ll have it your way. I’ll go get flowers and meet you there” He says.

I smile and we keep walking. Soon Jean walks off saying he’ll meet me there shortly. I smile and wave him off before I began walking to the small dinner. I take a deep breath and let the fresh air fill me as I relax. I look around at all the buildings and people. Biting my lip I pat around in my bag and find my camera. I smile and start snapping pictures of different things. While I’m distracted I bump into someone. I stumble a little and almost trip but strong arms catch me.

“Whoa easy there” A deep chuckle rumbles from the man’s chest.

I find myself blushing and I get my feet back. “S-sorry” I keep my eyes down and rub the back of my neck with my free hand. “I wasn't watching where I was going.”

“It’s alright” I can hear the man’s smile in his voice. “Just make sure you watch where you’re going more often.”

I nod and look up. I meet beautiful green eyes. “I-I will.”

The man is tall with longish messy dark hair. His green eyes show beautifully through his hair. His skin looks to have an amazing tan like his skin has been kissed by the sun. He smiles a killer smile that I so want to take a picture of. “See you around” He then walks past me like he has somewhere better to be.

I blush and force myself forward. His eyes, his face. Holy crap. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a handsome man. And that smile! God that smile. I probably won’t ever see him again but wow, I feel lucky just to have seen him.

I soon get to the dinner and I sit down ordering a glass of water and waiting on Jean. The dinner is small, kind of like those family dinners. The walls are a light blue and the tables are almost a orange yellow color. I normally think its for like the sky, yellow for the sun and everything. There’s pictures of the beach and different shots of the sky everywhere and it really lights up the place. The menu is a simple one, salads, pastas, steaks, and burgers. Everything I’ve had from here is amazing and tasty.

My mind goes to the guy in the street. Who was that guy? His eyes remind me of Eren’s eyes. That beautiful green. I thought no one else would have those eyes. I let out a soft breath and keep thinking,

Soon Jean sits down in front of me with a huff. I quickly look up and see the flowers. They don't make his black eye look any better but the flowers are nice. “I got them..” He says a blush covering his cheeks.

I cant help but giggle. “Well they’re very pretty”

“Better be” He mumbles.

I smile big and laugh. “I’m proud of you”

He rolls his eyes and sits the flowers down “Have you already ordered?” I shake my head and he nods. “Thanks” He looks through the menu.

I smile softly and look through my own. I push my thoughts away and focus on food. The waiter comes and takes our orders. I get a salad for something light and Jean gets some greasy burger.

Sipping my drink I space out waiting on the food. My mind goes back to Eren again and then man on the street. I have no clue what Eren would look like now so I can only say that it may have been him but it’s a long shot. Eren might not even want to come back.

“Earth to Armin” Jean says waving a straw in my face.

“What?” I ask getting knocked out of my thoughts.

“You were gone. What are you thinking about in that little coconut head of yours?”

My cheeks turn red and I huff puffing out my cheeks before looking away. “None of your business”

“Aww did I hurt your feelings?” He smirks.

“Shut up horse face..” I mumble.  

“Hey that’s uncalled for”

“So is calling me coconut head” I look at him.

“Fine fine. I’m sorry. Now what are you thinking?”

“Nothing” I sigh and look at the table.

“Oh come on. “ Jean says.

I look at him. “You said Eren was back right?”

He nods. “Did you see him or something?”

“Maybe?” I shrug and grab my water taking a sip. “I dont really know” I say putting down my glass. “I mean his eyes are all I have to go on. It didn't seem like the guy remembered me so it must just be me”

“Well who knows?” Jean says. “I just know that if he is here I owe him an ass kicking”

“Jean please dont…”

He chuckles “Come on Armin lighten up. “

The food comes thankfully and I start eating. The salad is small but it’s just enough and it’s cheap so that works for me. I eat slowly and Jean just digs in. I keep my eyes down as I eat. I try to focus on my last class coming up and then work till 7:30 and then homework, so much homework. I at least can do all of that and then get to sleep around 9 maybe, if I’m lucky. Sadly I’ll be walking in the dark so its good that I have my taser so I’ll be safe. I hate this town at night.

Once lunch is over I go pay first so I don’t bother Jean. I quickly pay and talk to Marco a bit before walking out. I wait on Jean and when he comes out he has a big smile on his face.

“So how did it go?” I ask.

“Great” He smiles and walks over. “You were right Armin, as always. “

I smile “I try”

He chuckles. “Lets get to class” I nod and we began walking to the collage.

The walk back is a quiet one but I don’t mind. I leave my camera in my bag this time as we walk. I don't look to see if I can find Eren or anything.

The last class went by fast, just taking notes and listening like normal. After that class I ran into Jean and told him bye before I started walking to my work place. My work place is only 5 minutes away from my work, 20 minutes from my house. I get there and quickly put on my normal clothing for it. I work at a small O'Charley's. It’s nice and everything but my boss is a jerk. He’s short and grumpy. Everything has to be clean, I agree. He makes us work late all the time if something isn't cleaned right, i try to stay away from him the best I can.

“Amrin you’re late!” He yells from the kitchen.

I bite my lip and go into the kitchen getting ready to be yelled at. “I’m sorry sir, I talked to my teacher after class and it made me a little late.”

“There’s no time for your bull shit, Armin. Your tables are 15 through 20.” The short man looks up at me with his cold bored look. He has dark hair, an undercut. His eyes are ice blue and his lips are always pulled in a tight line.

“yes sir.” I put on my nametag and apron. I have the smoking section great. I grab my notepad and walk out quickly. Two of my tables already have grumpy looking men. I quickly walk over and take their drink order and food order. They have some pretty bad attitudes. I get their drinks out to them and hurry to the kitchen putting in the order.I then watch my tables from the kitchen waiting for more people or for the food to get done.

Hours pass of bad attitudes and Levi yelling. I now only have one more hour till work is over and only one table still going. I refill their drinks and smile at them. Walking back to the kitchen I sigh. I see someone walking over with a tall man sitting him down at my table. I sigh, so close to being done. The lights up a cigaret and takes a drag. His hair is dark and he’s tan. I push all my thoughts away and walk over to the table taking out my notepad.

I smile at the man even though he doesn't look up. “Welcome to O'Charley's. I’m Armin and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. “

The man looks up at me his green eyes meeting my blue eyes. It’s the guy from today on the street. His eyes widen “Armin?” His voice is deep and soothing.

“Yes sir” I smile.

He puts his cig’ out and stand. He hugs me tightly. My eyes widen and I quickly pull away from him. “Armin, It’s me, Eren”

“E-eren?”

He smiles and I quickly hug him. “Hey “

“Oh my god hey” I hug him tightly.

He chuckles.  “I had a feeling that was you on the street but I didn't want to say anything.”

I smile “Me either.” I pull from the hug and look at him. “How have you been? It’s been years”

“I’m doing good” He chuckles. “What about you?”

“I’ve been great” I smile. “How long are you staying? How long have you been back?”

“I’m staying as long as I want and I’ve only been back for a week”

“A week? “

He nods and smiles “What have you been doing lately?”

“College and work” I giggle. “What about you?”

“Well moving and looking for a job.” He says with a soft smile.

The table next to us starts waving me down. “S-sorry I’ll be right back. “ I smile at him and hurry to the other table. I fill their drinks again and write down the food they wanted. I hurry back to the kitchen and put in the order before I quickly walk back to Eren who’s sitting down. “I still haven’t taken your order or anything” I say with a shy smile.

He chuckles and smiles “Well I’ll have soda and a burger with fries please” I nod and write it all down.

“i’ll be right back with your drink.” I smile and quickly run off to the kitchen and put the order in.

“Armin!” Levi yells.

I jump and turn looking at his grumpy face. “Y-Yes sir?”

“Who the hell are you talking to? I don't remember paying you to talk to the customers.” He says angrily.

I look down “I’m sorry sir.. He’s an old friend that I haven't seen in years..”

“I don’t care how long you haven't seen him. You have work to do. You two can talk after you get off.”

I nod “Yes sir. I’m sorry sir.”

“Now get your ass back to work little shit” He says.

I nod and quickly hurry out of the kitchen and go make Eren’s drink. I quickly walk over and sit it down for him. I keep my head down most of the time.

“Armin, are you okay?” He asks noticing how quiet I am.

I nod. “How long are you staying here?”

He shrugs. “Depends. Why?”

“I can’t talk till after I get off and that’s around 7:30”

“well then I guess I’ll stay till you’re off and then I can drive you home” He smiles.

I smile and nod looking at him.

“Armin!” I hear Levi yell. I bite my lip and quickly walk back over to the kitchen. He hands me Eren’s plate of food. “After you give him this go clean up some tables”

I nod and quickly walk over to Eren and place his food down. “If you need anything please let me know”

He nods “Thank you”

I nod and hurry away cleaning up tables. I look at the clock, only thirty more minutes.

Those thirty minutes don’t pass quickly but once they do pass I finish cleaning up and everything. I walk to the back and take off my name tag and apron. I earn a look from Levi and I sheepishly smile before hurrying out of the kitchen. I walk over to Erens table and sit down in front of him my feet thankful of the weight being taken off of them.

“Ready?” he asks. I nod happily. I have a ton of homework but that can all wait till later. We both stand and walk to the door. I reach behind the little desk with the menus grabbing my bag. Slowly we walk out. The sun starts to go down making the sky and burning red fire. I hold back the urge to snap a picture while looking up at it.

          "Armin are you okay?" Eren asks taking me out of my daze.

          I look up at him and smile softly "of course "

         Eren smiles "good. Let's get going. " I nod and he walks me over to a car. It’s a nice black Nissan GT-R.

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. “H-How do you have this?”

He shrugs. “I just made some good money when I was in New York. “

“This is beautiful.” I’m not much of a car guy but this car is amazing. I look over and see the smile on Erens face. He opens the door for me and I slowly get in. It has that new car smell. The leather seats feel smooth and almost untouched.

He gets in and looks over at me. I run my fingers over the leather my eyes wide. “You like?” He asks.

I look over at him and nod. “Very much. This is amazing”

He smiled and starts the car before pulling out of the parking place. The engine roars with a beautiful sound filling the busy streets. Soft music plays from the radio. “So where too?” He drives slowly waiting to know where we’re going.

“O-oh um, just take 2nd main street all the way to the beach.” I say softly looking out the window.

He nods and starts driving. Buildings pass as night slowly takes over. The sky becomes a dark blue lit with stars that can’t be seen from the lights of the city. I take in a deep breath. My fingers drum on my leg with the music. I hum along a little. Eren and I don’t really talk on the ride there till we finally get to the beach road.

“My house is the last house on the right” I look over at him.

He chuckles. “At least its not the last house on the left.” I laugh lightly and roll my eyes. “Sorry bad joke. “ He looks over and smirks at me.

I blush a little and look outside. My house comes up and he pulls to the side of the street. I bite my lip knowing my house isn’t much especially to him since he seems to have robbed a bank or something. I grab my bag and look over at him “Um this weekend do you wanna hang out or something?” I ask quickly.

“Sure yeah. Just tell me a time and I can be here.” He smiles. “Oh and can I have your number?”

I nod and he hands me his phone. I put in my number and hand it back. “How about 5 on Saturday?”

“That works for me. I’ll be here.”

I nod and smile “Thanks for the ride” I say before I get out. I quickly walk up my driveway and hurry to the porch pulling out my keys. I unlock the door and walk inside only to turn and see Eren speed off. I smile to myself and close the door hurrying to the kitchen and making a small chicken salad. I walk up to my room and sit on my bed eating and doing my homework on my laptop. I listen to some soft music as I work quickly. My phone goes off with a text message and I raise an eyebrow reaching over and digging in my bag. I find my crappy slide phone and I see an unknown number.

“hey, it’s Eren” the text reads.

I smile big and quickly text back. “Hey” I put the phone on my bed and start working on my crazy math again. I work on a few more problems and hear my phone go off. I glance over and see the same number again. I smile and grab the phone.

“What are you up to?” he asks.

“Just homework. What about you?” I make sure to save his number in my phone before getting back to work. I hardly touch my salad anymore too busy working.  The problems start getting easier and soon I finish math. My phone goes off.

“Homework? And I just got out of the shower and am going to bed” Eren texts.

“Yeah college homework but I’m about to shower myself and head to bed” I lightly yawn and finish up a few more things. I look at my salad and my stomach growls. Grabbing the bowl I start eating again. My phone goes off again but I don’t answer until I finally finish eating.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” he asks.

“Classes and then work. Same thing every day.” I get up from bed and I grab some boxers and my comfy white bunny kigurumi. I go take a shower quickly and get dressed. When I get out I dry off and get dressed. Ahh comfy. I smile and put up the hood shuffling into my bedroom. I fall on my bed and curl up grabbing my phone.

“When do you normally wake up? We could go grab some breakfast before your class” He sends me.

“Really early. But if you do want to go out I can wake up a littler earlier and we can go somewhere.” I yawn tiredly and turn off my lamp light. I snuggle up and wait for him to message back.

“Sounds great! I can be there around 5 and we can go out”

I smile “okay. Incase I don’t answer the door there’s a key under the mat so just let yourself in.”

“Will do. Goodnight Armin”

“Night.” I smile and plug my phone in. I curl up and let myself fall asleep. The hood covers most of the side of my face as I sleep deeply. I sleep happily knowing that I have my best friend back. I forgot to set an alarm for that early but I was halfway asleep texting him.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of laughing. I groan lightly and curl up more breathing softly half asleep. The laughing continues, must be some good joke. I pat around my bed looking for any alarm but there is none. I move to my tummy and pull the hood tighter.

“Awww! Too cute!” Eren’s voice comes from somewhere in the room.

I huff and roll over. “go away…” I mumble.

He chuckles and walks over. He grabs the hood and pulls it off of my face. Light burns my closed eyes and I move to cover my face. “Armin you have to wake up” Eren says.

“You have to wake up..” I roll onto my side and curl up into a ball.

“Armin you may be cute but I want breakfast and you have class.”

I blush at the cute part. I roll back over and look at him with a huff. “You’re mean”

“How am I mean? I called you cute” He chuckles.

“I’m not cute” I sit up and stretch big. He smirks and flips the hood back over me causing me not to see. I huff and get up pulling the hood off yawning. “When are we leaving?”

“Thirty minutes” He sits on the bed and looks around. “Your house is nice”

I know he’s just being polite, this place is horrible. “Thanks. I’m gonna go shower. I’ll be back” I shuffle to the closet and grab some nice looking clothes then I walk to the bathroom. I start the water and quickly get undressed not really wanting to. I get into the shower and gasp at the cold water. I quickly wash everything and wash my hair quickly not enjoying the cold water.

Once I finish I dry off and get dressed quickly. I dry my hair and fix it just the way I want it. I then walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. Eren is standing looking at the pictures on the wall.

He notices me and then looks back at the pictures “Where did you get these? They’re beautiful”

I smile softly “Thanks. I actually took them myself. “

He looks at me “Really?” I nod and smile “Wow they’re great.”

I walk over and look at them smiling. “Thank you” I look at the picture he’s looking at. Its a picture I took from a tall building in the city. It overlooks the city and the beach. The sun was setting and in the picture the sun sinks behind the ocean turning it red almost like an ocean of fire. The last of the light hits the smaller buildings causing a red tint to them. Everything is clean and calm in the picture. It all looks peaceful and quiet.

“Ready?” He breaks the silence. I nod and quickly pack up my bag for my classes.

I look up at him and smile “Lets go” he nods and we walk out. I lock up and everything making sure I have all of my stuff. The air is a little chilly causing me to lightly shiver. The sun hasn't come up yet so the city is laid in a dark sleep. Most the people didn't get the memo that everyone is supposed to be asleep so all around there's car horns.

Eren opens the door for me and I get in. He goes around and gets in. "so where to? " he asks.

"just a coffee place is fine with me " I smile looking over at him with my bag on my lap.

"then Starbucks?" he asks. I nod and smile. He pulls out if the driveway and onto the road. He drives a little fast and I try to keep my eyes outside looking at different things. Soon we get there. People walk in and out with their Bluetooth's on their ears having a conversation that seems one sided. We get out and I leave my bag in the car and make sure I have my wallet. I haven't gotten paid yet so I know once again I'll have to go with something cheap and easy.

Walking inside there's a long line. I sigh a little seeing. "go get a table. I can get the food. What would you like? " eren asks.

"I can get it" I protest.

"I'll get it. I don't mind " he smiles.

I huff. "fine.. Get me a chocolate anything and um a muffin please. " I speak softly.

He nods. "coming right up. " he then walks away. I quickly go find a table and sit down. I pull out my phone and mess around on it for a little bit. I look up randomly and then look out the window.

The moon and stars are still out but the sky is turning a lighter shade of blue. I keep my eyes outside resting my phone on the table. I lean on my hand and watch the sun try to take over the night sky with a burning fire.

I glance over when I hear a chair. Eren sits the drinks and food down. I smile softly at him. "how much was it? " I ask.

"An amount," he smirks as he takes a sip of his drink. “You dont need to worry about it”

I huff. “I can pay you back. I dont mind”

He shakes his head. “I wont take your money. Now eat so you don’t run late”

“Fine.” I grab my drink and take a sip. The cold coffee runs down my throat causing me to shiver slightly, the chocolate coats my throat. “Thank you” I grab my muffin and start eating.

We eat in silence and I keep looking outside randomly. The sky is so beautiful even in this lighting. I eat happily but I feel a little bad for not paying. I glance over at Eren, I can just slip him a 10 and hope that will work. I’ll just leave it in his car and go.

Once we finish eating we leave and he drives me to the college. I smile and thank him again for the ride and food. While at starbucks I went to the bathroom and took out a 10 so I could leave it in his seat. I open the door and get out with my bag leaving the 10 on the seat. I close the door and quickly walk off before he can call me back. I smile to myself and get to class.

The rest of the week went normally. I didn’t see Eren because we were both busy but he did text me every night and we stayed up talking about random stuff.Work got busy as usual. I worked late almost every day this week. Homework was the normal same load that I could easily do. I had a few tests and breezed through them even if i was tired. It’s Saturday night and i have the night off.

I sit on my bean bag and lean back watching some anime. I hug my knees and relax watching. It’s around 11 at night, I never normally stay up this late unless I find a really good show.  I yawn lightly and grab my drink taking a sip. Everything is calm and cool. The lights are off and only the light from my small tv lights up the room.

The small quiet gets broken by a knock on my door. I look at the time and raise an eyebrow, who would be here this late at night? I get up and shuffle to the door. I have on pj pants and a big sweatshirt hoodie, comfy clothes. I open the door and see Eren.

He smiles big, he smells of alcohol and cigarettes. “Hey Armin” He chuckles. “Wanna go to a party?” He speaks drunkenly.

My eyes widen slightly. “E-eren how did you get here?”

“I drove silly” He smiles stupidly. “Now lets get to that party.”

I shake my head. He’s hammered there’s no way I can let him drive. “No no”

He pouts “Pwease”

“Eren no. Why dont you come inside? We can hang out here”

“We can?” His eyes light up.

I nod “Of course.” I quickly grab his hand and help him inside.

He looks around “Your place is so nice Armin” He smiles.

I quickly lock the door and turn to him. “Eren I need your keys and phone.”

He pouts. “Why?”

“So I can put them up here with mine so you won’t lose them” I smile.

He thinks about it or at least tries to. He nods and pulls all the stuff out of his pockets looking for his phone and keys. Once he finds them he hands them to me and i quickly turn and hide them with my stuff. “What now?” he asks.

“Now we go to the living room and I get you something to drink” I say softly. I grab his hand again to make sure he doesn’t fall as he stumbles to the living room with me. Eren falls onto the bean bag and relaxes stretching out.

“This thing is perfect!”

I lightly giggle. “I’ll be right back, don’t move”

He nods and curls up the best he can on the bean bag. He looks silly since his tall and his body hardly fits on it but he tries to make it fit. I quickly walk to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath I make him a glass of water knowing he needs the water to help flush the alcohol out of his body. I walk back into the living room to be greeted by snores. I walk over to Eren and see he’s passed out.

I shake my head and sit the drink down and turn off the tv. I softly poke his shoulder. “Eren” I speak softly. He groans and curls up more. I tap his shoulder. “Wake up for me”

He rolls over slightly and tiredly looks up at me. “H-Hmm?”

“Let’s get you to bed” I say softly. I hold out my hand to him.

He sits up slowly and grabs my hand pulling himself up. He hugs me once he’s up. “I love you “ He keeps the hug.

My cheeks heat up a little. “Y-You too”  He tightens the hug and smiles big. “Let’s get to bed okay?”

He nods “Okay” He lets go of the hug and I take in a deep breath. He grabs my hand and moves for me to lead him to the bedroom. I blush lightly and walk up to the bedroom with him close behind. Once we’re in the bedroom he drags me over to the bed and moves his arms around my waist before pulling us down to the bed. I squeak and my cheeks darken.

Eren holds me from behind as we lay on the bed. “Goodnight~” he keeps me close.

“G-goodnight” I speak softly. I guess he’s a cuddly drunk or something. I cant calm my blush and soon I hear snores coming from behind me. I take a small breath and try to relax knowing there’s no way for me to move out of his strong arms. I relax into his warmth and I close my eyes. This does feel nice even if he is just drunk. He’ll probably wake up and move away as fast as he can but I don’t care. I relax more into his warm embrace and I relax to the sound of his snores. Slowly I start to fall asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When the next morning rolls around I wake up later than normal. I cuddle up close to the warmth and nuzzle my face into the warm wall. Soft skin rubs against my face and I take a deep breath of my body soap. I make a little face. “why am I smelling myself?....” I mumble tiredly.

There’s a soft chuckle and I’m brought closer to the warmth by strong arms. I tiredly look up at the man holding me. My cheeks darken seeing Eren freshly showered. He doesn’t look hungover at all, in fact he looks fine like he could run a few miles just to do it.

He smiles down at me. “Good morning sunshine” His breath smells of toothpaste as if he had just brushed his teeth. His hair looks a little wet and his eyes are still that beautiful green color.

I kind of don’t say anything like I do in my mind, I’m too busy taking in the sight in front of me. My cheeks darken a little. Who would have thought my best friend would turn out to be so handsome? His skin is warm and very tan. He has no shirt on and his abs are clear to see and well feel since my hands are against him. My cheeks darken in color and I open my mouth to say something.

His eyes turn a little darker shade as worry fills them. “Are you okay, Armin? Your face is all red. Are you running a fever?” He asks quickly moving a hand up to touch my forehead with the back of his hand. “You don’t feel warm. Are you feeling sick?” He doesn’t even give me time to speak before he says that.

“I-I’m fine” I speak a little fast. I clear my throat and try to will my blush away. “D-did you take a shower?”

He shyly smiles. “Yeah, I hope you don’t mind”

I shake my head slightly “I don’t mind. “

“I’m also sorry about last night. I guess I had a little too much to drink” He blushes lightly his normal tan turning a pink shade.

I nod softly “It’s okay.. But why would you want to come here?” And why are you still holding me? I silently add, not that I have a problem with it.

He shrugs “You’re my best friend?” He chuckles.

I nod softly. I should probably move away but he’s so warm. I take in a deep breath. The sunlight dances on the floor from my open window. I find myself getting lost in the moment and I have to push myself out of it. I’m so gay, I think to myself.  I slowly move out of his arms and I get up stretching big making a light sound. I hear the bed move from behind me.

“Wanna go out for a good breakfast?” Eren asks.

I glance back at him and think about it for a minute. “I’m okay, but thank you.” I didn’t get paid yesterday like I was supposed to so money is very short and very tight. “I’m gonna take a fast shower”

He nods. “Oh um, would you like me to work on your water heater? Your water is freezing. I may not know a lot about working on things but I’ve had to fix a water heater before and it’s not that hard.” He says.

I bite the inside of my cheek and shake my head. “It’s like that. I just need to get a new one.”

He keeps his eyes on me. “If you’re sure then okay.”

I nod and lightly yawn. I shuffle over to my closet and get out some clothing, I really want to go swimming today even if he stays. I grab my swimming trunks and a t-shirt before walking to the bathroom quickly. I look in the mirror at my bed head and tired eyes. He kept hugging me even while he was sober. That doesn’t make any sense. I know he’s not gay so why hold a boy? I sit my clothes down and run a hand through my hair. I’m pretty sure he’s straight or at least he was in middle school but then again we never talked about it.

I push my thoughts away and I quickly undress and start the cold water. I step in and suck in a sharp breath as the cold water hits my skin. I wash off quickly mostly washing my body since I know that if I go swimming my hair won’t even matter. I finish in a few short minutes and I dry off and get dressed before grabbing a beach towel and walking out of the bathroom. I look around seeing Eren gone.

I then hear the front door open and I quickly take off down stairs to see Eren walking in with a bag of what smells like food. “Eren what is that?” I ask quickly.

“Breakfast. It’s the least I could do for last night.” He says with a smile.

“You didnt have to get breakfast. I have stuff here” I say.

“I wanted to do this. Please eat with me” He does this pouty eye thing and I blush and look away.

“Fine but I’m paying you back..”

“Nope.” He chuckles and walk to the living room sitting on the floor. I slowly follow after him and sit next to him on the floor.

“You can sit in the bean bag chair” I speak softly.

He chuckles "Armin I'm fine. Now let's eat I'm starved " he starts pulling food out of the bag. He hands me a biscuit and some hash browns. He then pulls out his food and starts eating. I turn on a show and slowly start eating.

"Thank you"

 "You're welcome " he smiles as he eats.

 I smile softly as I eat. "I'm gonna go swimming today. Wanna come with me? "

 He glances over. "I wish I could but I've got work. "

 "Where do you work? " I ask.

He thinks about it for a minute and shrugs "Just a little place downtown. " he says plainly. I nod slightly and we keep eating. "But I'll still text you. "

 "You don't have to. I don't want you to get in trouble or anything. "

He chuckles. "I won't get in trouble. My boss is really laid back and he loves me so he'll let me get away with anything. "

 If only Levi were like that. "Wow. That must be great. My boss is a total jerk. " I mumble the last part.  

"How so? "

 "He's a clean freak and yells at everyone all the time. He doesn't even pay us on the right days. "

“Oh.”

I nod. “I didn’t even get paid Friday.”

“What you didn’t?” He asks looking at me.

I shake my head and shrug “But I’m okay. I have enough money and all.”

“Well you left ten dollars in my car and I have it. I was planning on giving it back”

“No no keep it. That’s for breakfast the other day. I’ll get some money soon and pay you back”

“No. I make enough money I dont need it”

I sigh. “I’ll feel bad if I don’t pay you back”

“I dont want you to pay me back. You have no reason to”

“Yeah I do. You’ve got me food, I owe you” I look at him putting my trash in the brown bag.

He puts his own trash in the bag and turns looking at me. “Armin listen. I’ve got tons of money, I could buy you breakfast for years and not have a problem. “

I turn facing him and lightly pout. “But… I still want to pay you back..”

Our eyes meet and he speaks slowly and softly. “Dont worry about it Armin. Please. I want to buy you breakfast, I want to do things for you.”  I blush. Something dims his bright eyes a little. “We’re best friends and that’s what friends do.” His voice gets softer while he says that.

I nod lightly my cheeks still red. I reach a hand up to rub at the blush but Eren grabs my hand. His hands are warm and a little sweaty as if he’s nervous about something. I look at his face and see the little red coating his cheeks and a little light flowing through his eyes.

“E-eren” I speak softly keeping my eyes in his.

He moves his hand up and brushes his thumb over my cheek. I feel my breath catch in my throat and my heart starts hammering in my chest. He leans in closer to me and my eyes slightly widen. He cups my cheek and leans in more my heart starts racing and my blush darkens as he leans in more.

As soon our lips meet in a soft kiss, I let my eyes flutter closed holding back a gasp. He holds my cheeks and keeps the kiss. I feel butterflies fill my tummy. Slowly Eren pulls away.

“S-sorry” He says quickly.

My cheeks stay red. “I-It’s okay” I mumble out quickly. My heart beat doesn’t slow with his face so close to mine. His breath dances across my lips and I slowly open my eyes looking at him. He looks deeply into my eyes. I have no close but to look into his eyes as the deep pool of green brings me in deep into his world, or so it seems. The world moves slow at this moment and all i can hear is my own heartbeat in my ears.

“A-armin I..” Eren starts. He keeps his eyes on me and I keep my dark blush and keep my eyes on him.  I cant find any words at the moment my mind is completely blank. Eren curses under his breath. He cups both of my cheeks and leans in again kissing me again. I feel my heart skip a beat and I kiss back closing my eyes once more.

Words arent even needed with a kiss. A kiss can speak so much through just a few short seconds. This kiss didn’t last just a few short seconds I continued as we both started to understand our feelings for each other. My stomach starts to tie itself in knots as my heart beats quickly. He moves his hands away from my cheeks and down my shoulders before moving his arms around my waist. I loop my arms around him neck and keep the sweet soft kiss never wanting to pull away.

The world could be ending, fire could take over the house but I would never know. All I know is his lips are against mine and his arms are around me holding me close. The sound of the tv show fills the silence making everything less tense not that it was for Eren or I. Slowly when he does pull away I fight back the urge at whine.

Eren opens his eyes and looks at me, I slowly open my eyes and meet his. My cheeks stay dark red. We keep our arms around each other and stay close. We sit in silence for a few minutes before he finally speaks.

“Armin..” he speaks softly and gently. My heart skips a beat again and I almost hold my breath. He gently rubs my back in circles. “I like you.. I know I’ve been gone for years but seeing you again and being around you again, has made me see how much I really like you… Will you be mine?” His breath tickles my lips and I hardly hear what he says.

I keep my eyes locked on his. I hardly get out any words but I manage out a whisper. “Yes.”

He smiles and pecks my lips a few times chuckling softly. I giggle and blush. His phone starts to ring with some rap song. I raise an eyebrow and he blushes before sighing. I giggle softly.

“You should get that” I whisper.

He groans “But it’s my boss.”

“Then you should definitely answer.” I giggle and pull my arms away.

He sighs and grabs his phone answering. “Yeah yeah I’m on my way don’t worry.” He says. I sigh a bit not wanting him to leave. My cheeks stay a little pink at what’s going on now. He and I are together, he’s my boyfriend.I smile and blush. Eren looks at me and sees my blush he lightly smirks and hangs up. “I gotta run. I’ll text you I promise.”

I nod and we both stand. I hug him quickly and bury my face in his chest slightly. I really don’t want him to leave but he’s got work. He kisses the top of my head and I blush slightly and look up at him. “Talk to you soon” I speak softly.

“Of course.” He smiles. I smile and we let go of the embrace shortly after he leaves. I fall back on my bean bag.

Things went so different. I thought he would just be funny and eat with me but to kiss me? I mean I should have guessed something with the cuddling last night but he was drunk, but this morning he wasn’t drunk. I blush and hug myself.  It doesnt matter now, all that matters now is that we’re together. I let out a happy sigh and giggle to myself. Looking around for my phone I huff knowing it’s upstairs. I quickly get up and I go get it before settling back onto the beanbag chair. Watching my phone it feels like none of this is real. Maybe it isn’t. Maybe some how he was still drunk. Maybe he’s just doing it just to do it. Or maybe he does have feelings for me.

I push my thoughts away and watch tv. I wait on the text that seems to take forever. I normally don’t just sit around doing nothing so it’s a weird feeling but I dont want to miss the message. The show stops and a message pops up “Are you still watching this? Yes or no?” The waves from the ocean fill the house with sound and I relax.

Finally my phone vibrates with a text message and I quickly open the text message. I smile at the text.

“Heyy” Eren texts.

“Hey~ How’s work?” I smile and text back.

“it’s work, nothing too fun.”

“Oh well that’s not good. So there’s nothing exciting happening?”

“Nah. All the excitement happened earlier when I was with you. ;) “

I blush “I see”

“What are you up to?”

“Just sitting here. I should be doing homework and cleaning but I dont want to move”

“Well you gotta. You looked like you were gonna go swimming”

“I thought about it” I look down at my trunks.

“You should do it. You’ll have fun. We both know how much you love the beach.”

I giggle. “But I have stuff to do”

“Take a day off. Go relax in the waves.”

“Fine fine I will.”  I smile and stand. I run up and go get my towel and camera also a good book. I keep my phone with me and I walk out after grabbing my keys. I lock the door and start my way down to the beach feeling my phone go off. I take in a deep breath of the hot air. I walk onto the hot sand and find a nice place a little bit away from the water. Sitting everything down I pulled off my shirt and wrapped the camera in my shirt.

No one was on the beach so there’s no worry that someone will kick sand on my things. I grab my phone and read the text.

“Well have fun. Message me when you’re done”

“I will I promise~” I put my phone down and I take a deep breath before walking up the the beautiful waves. The smell of salt water fills my nose and I can’t help but smile softly. The warm sun kisses my skin as the wind blows through my hair. Slowly I step into the cool water and I giggle as the waves tickle my feet. I hold back my urge to just go and run into the water and splash around like an idiot.

The waves go over my waist and I smile big. I close my eyes and drive in swimming a bit before coming back up for air. I look at the shore and smile. This is so beautiful and perfect. Taking a deep breath of the salty air I float on my back looking up at the sky. Fishes swim by me randomly and I make sure not to move so I don't scare them.

 It feels like the world has just stopped. Today has been one of the best days I've ever had. Eren and I are together more than friends. I don't have work. I should be studying and checking my homework again but instead I’m in the water. The waves move me back and forth in a gentle movement. The beaches are clear of people. There's a soft breeze blowing over the water and chilling me but the water keeps me warm.

Up in the sky the sun stands tall with no clouds. Birds fly by and make loud sounds in search for food. Sea creatures swim quietly in the water under me. Little fishes come to investigate and tickle my toes as they nibble at them. I giggle and move in the water so I'm not on my back and standing in the water. Waves crash into me as clouds roll in. I try to stay up. I didn't know there would be a storm today. I sigh softly and start swimming to shore or at least closer. I make sure to swim safely and keep going till I can touch. I stand and look around. The clouds cover the sun causing it to get darker. I sigh deeply and rain starts pouring. My eyes widen and I take off running up to the shore through the water. My camera is going to get wet!  I get out of the water and bolt to my towel. Scrambling to get everything together and cover everything I start running to my house.

 The rain is cold and chills me to the bone. I shiver and make it to my porch trying to get out my keys. I get them out and I unlock the door quickly and make my way in.

The warm air hits me as the water runs off of me. I take a deep breath and sit everything on the beanbag grabbing my camera drying it off.  "no no no no no " I try to take a picture and hold my breath. The camera got wet and now it's not working. My heart breaks. The camera my grandfather got me is now broken. My only good camera. I hug the broken camera to my chest.

"Fucking hell! " I never cuss but right now seems like a good reason to do it. I throw the camera on the beanbag. I shake out my wet hair. This sucks. I take in a shaky breath and try to calm myself. I don't like being angry but the stupid rain freaking sucks!  I was fine just doing my own thing and then the rain just falls down and messes everything up.

 I take in a shaky breath and run a hand through my wet hair. I need to calm down and take a shower, I tell myself. I walk upstairs and start to the bathroom when the power shuts off. Thunder echoes through the house and sends chills down my spine. Rain pours down on the roof filling the house with sound. Flashes of lightning fill the sky and thunder follows after.

Today was so good and now it’s just bad. I go and change. I light a few candles and grab flashlights. That fills the house with light. I do the same in every room and then settle in the kitchen with my phone.  There’s two messages.

“I cant wait to hear from you” The first message reads. I look at the second one, “The rain is making my job pretty hard so they’re gonna send us home. Want me to come over?”

I think about it and blush. I look down at my salty skin and my small shorts. I text back, “My power is out so it might not be a good idea plus I need a shower still.”

“I can pick you up and we can go to my house. You can get a shower and everything, I’m sure I have power.”

I blush “I couldnt ask you to do that”

“You’re not asking. Now hurry and get your stuff together I’m outside.”

I peek outside and sure enough his car is right there. I blush and send a text “Alright. I’ll be out in a second” At least maybe I can forget about my camera, but I do need to save up money now. I can get a better one but it’s like $500.

I get myself up and hurry upstairs. I pull on  a shirt and grit my teeth at how bad it feels to have salt and cloth on my body. Quickly I grab more clothes knowing how great that shower will be.

After I get done I hurry down stairs after grabbing my phone. I step out and lock the door before running to his car and getting in. Rain pours and my clothing is now soaked with water. I shiver.

Eren turns on the heat. “Sorry”

I look over raising an eyebrow “Why are you sorry?”

“I didn’t have the heat on” he starts to drive away.

"It's okay. " I lean back and try to relax. Thunder yells loudly from the sky and I feel myself tense. Lighting lights up the sky in front of us lighting up everything as if there's no storm. It's picture worthy but I don't have a camera anymore. I huff at the thought.

 "How was your swim? " Eren asks.

 "It was fine." I state.

 "Just fine?  Did the rain catch you?"

 "Yes sadly. It messed up my camera and everything."

 Eren looks over. "I'm sure you have more."  

 I shake my head. "No I actually don't. But I'm going to save up."

 "Or I could just get you one" he says his eyes back on the road.

 "No no no no no no  you don't have to do that. " My cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

He chuckles. “I don’t mind. I’ve got a ton of money”

I roll my eyes, of course he does, I think to myself. “It’s fine. I dont need it”

He looks over at me and nods. He drives for about half an hour and we soon get to a driveway with a gate. Eren rolled down the window and talked into the box on the side. “Historia it’s Eren open up the gate”

A woman’s voice comes through, its soft and sweet. “Yes sir” The gates open and Eren starts driving through.

“Who was that?” I ask.

“The maid” He says. “Oh and I live with my boss. He doesn’t come around much but he’s there. We have a maid and a butler. They’re both nice, but I suggest that we stay away from my boss he can be a little bit of a jerk.” He drives down the long drive way.

Oh my god he’s rich, I think. “O-Oh okay”

“I’ve got most of the place to myself so we shouldn't have any interruptions.” He says. We pull up to a giant house. It’s big and white with big windows. The porch is a wrap around porch with chairs and tables.

My jaw is probably on the floor at this point. I’ve never seen a house this big or even dreamed of one. “Oh my god” I mumble out.

Eren looks over and chuckles. “What?”

“This place, it’s amazing”

He laughs softly “Come on let’s get inside”

I nod and he unlocks the door letting us out. The rain is still pouring. I grab my bag and quickly rush out of the car. We both jog up to the porch out of the rain. Eren unlocks the door and lets me in first. I blush and look around.

The ceilings are high, everything is perfectly cleaned. There’s paintings on the walls and the furniture all looks new and nice. The house smells of fresh candles and sweet tasting food.

“Welcome to my home” Eren says from behind me. I look up at him my cheeks a little red. “I’ll take you to the bathroom so you can take a shower.” He says with a soft smile. I nod and he leads me up the dark wood stairs. There’s some talking from down stairs, it sounds like two girls.

He leads me down a hallway and into a room. “This is my room. I have a bathroom attached so you can use the one. The heat is the left knob and the cold is the right one. “ He says softly. I nod and blush. Before he walks out of the room he hugs me and kisses me on the top of my head. “Take as long as you need.” He says.

I nod my cheeks red. “Thank you.” Some how he still has power and all of that. He lets go of the hug and walks out of the room leaving me alone. The walls are a light green and so are his bed blankets. The bed is huge, five people could probably fit on it. I bet it’s really comfy too.

The feeling of my salty skin takes my mind off of it all. I quickly walk to the bathroom that’s big and a dream bathroom. There’s a walk in shower and a big bathtub along with two twin sinks. The bathroom is full of mirrors. I put my clothes down and slowly start taking off my clothing. I blush seeing my body in the mirrors. I’m skinny but not too skinny. I dont have any muscles but I don’t look bad.

Walking over to the shower I turn on the water before stepping in. I make sure the water is perfect and I feel my body relax into it. “Oh my god.. This is too perfect” I stand in the water letting it roll over my body. Closing my eyes I relax more letting the heat sting my body slightly.

The salt just rolls off of me as I stand there. I look around for the soap and only see Erens. I blush and grab it before getting some in my hand and starting to wash my hair. The smell of the strong manly soap fills my nose. I close my eyes and scrub my hair getting all of the dirt out. I rinise off and then start washing my body with the body wash and scrub till my skin is red.

After I’m done I turn off the water and step out of the shower grabbing a towel. The towel is super soft like I’m drying off with a cloud. I quickly get dressed and towel dry my hair before putting it in the laundry basket. Taking a deep breath I walk into the bedroom. Don’t jump on the bed, don’t do it. I beg myself. Against my better mind I break into a small run and jump on the bed. The soft bouncy bed moves around me and I giggle smiling big. The bed is soft under me and feels so perfect. I roll around totally messing up the bed but not caring at the moment.

There is a soft knock on the door and then someone walks in “Eren-“ The man with a very deep voice stops speaking when his eyes land on my.

My eyes widen and i quickly sit up “I-I um”

His gaze is hard but his lips pull into a smile. “You must be Eren’s friend he said was coming over. Armin is it?” His voice is so deep. It’s almost scary but not. His hair is blond and his body is big and tall, not big being fat but big being fit and strong. He has strong facial features and looks like a businessman but also like someone from the mafia.

“Y-Yes sir.” I don’t know if I should get up or stay on the bed. I feel nervous to be just looking at him looking like an idiot. “You’re his boss?” I speak softly.

He nods. “My name’s Erwin.”

I carefully get out of the now messy bed. “It’s nice to meet you” I do a little bow thing I’ve always done when meeting someone new and with power.

He chuckles. “Such manors. Maybe Eren can learn from you”

I blush softly and look up at him “Thank you sir.”

He smirks. “You can come over whenever you’d like, Armin. I like you.” He winks.

I feel my face heat up. “T-thank you”

“Do you happen to know where Eren is?” He changes the subject quickly and his face goes serious. I shake my head. “Ah well he must be in the game room then. I can walk you to him if you’d like”

I nod “Yes please” I look back at the bed knowing I should make it.

Erwin notices “Don’t worry about that. The maid will get right on that” He smiles. I look over at him and nod softly. He holds out his arm for me to walk out in front of him and I slowly do so. I feel his eyes looking over me. “So how did you and Eren meet?” He asks as he walks me down a few hallways.

“We were childhood friends” I say softly a small smile on my face.

“Oh I see. Eren left that bit out, well he left a lot out. He just told me his friend Armin was coming over.”

“Oh. Well he didn't tell me much about you either. You seem very nice and kind” I glance over at him.

He smirks. “So I’ve been told.” I look away and feel his eyes on me again. “Eren is very lucky to have you as a friend. You’re very plight and handsome if I might add” He says, I can hear the smirk in his voice.

I blush darkly. “Thank you sir” I look down at the floor. Why is my heart beating so fast? I dont like this guy, I like Eren. But the way his voice sounds and how nice he’s been. He’s so much older than me though, someone with experience? No. No Armin stop this.

We walk up to the room with a lot of game lights. Erwin looks in and looks around “Hmm He doesn't seem to be in here. He might be in the kitchen.” He looks over at me, I nod my cheeks still red. “That just means we have more time to get to know each other” A small smirk pulls at his lips.

My heartbeat speeds up and I swear I feel my pants tighten. Who is this guy really? Why am I feeling like this? I need to find Eren and get away from Erwin. “I um I think I’ll actually wait in the bedroom for him. Thank you though.”

“Do you know your way?” He asks

I nod “Yes sir. Thank you sir.” I bow again and then I turn quickly walking down the hallway. I know I’m going to get lost but it’s better than being with sir smirks-a-lot. My blush stays on my face and I do get a bit lost. This place is so big. I huff and hug myself looking around.

Everything is quiet except for the rain hitting the house. I take a deep breath so I dont freak out, I know I’ll get to the room soon. I slowly keep walking looking at everything. This place is really nice. I smile softly, thinking that I went a wrong way or passed the room I turn and start walking back. I look at the floor as i walk. My arms stay wrapped around me.

I bump into someone and hear a chuckle. “Did you get lost little guy?” It’s Erwin. I blush and slowly look up at him.

“I-I..” I look down “Yes…”

He smirks looking down at me “Well then I’ll walk you back, so that way you don’t get lost again.” He puts an arm around me and starts walking me through the hallway.  My cheeks darken at his gentle yet strong he is. We get to the bedroom but he doesn't move his arm away. He turns me around so I’m facing me and he gently grabs my chin making me look up at him. My cheeks light up on fire as he leans down and whispers in my ear. “if you need anything, anything at all, I’m in the last room on the left. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“T-thank you sir” I manage out. He chuckles near my ear and slowly pulls away from me. He smirks at me before walking back. I shuffle in the bedroom and over to the bed falling face first on the already made bed. That man is going to kill me. Or Eren will kill him. Ugh I need to stop blushing. Stupid tall strong man.

I hear the door open again and someone walks in. I tense thinking it’s Erwin again. “Oh you’re done good. “ I hear Eren say. I relax and roll over looking at him with a soft smile. “Want some food?” He asks.

I nod and my stomach growls. I sit up and stretch. Don’t mention Erwin, I tell myself. Eren holds out a hand for me and I grab his hand and smile. He leads me out of the room and down stairs.

Dinner goes well with small conversations, not one mention of his boss. His boss doesn't even come by. Eren asks if I can stay the night but I know I have classes and everything tomorrow but I doubt I have power yet. I agree on the terms that he’ll wake me up super early so I can get home and get everything I need.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just have to make Erwin a jerk plus it goes with everything. I hope you enjoy~ I enjoyed writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this does have fingering in it and drugs. If you don't like those things then you might have to skip a little bit of it but don't miss the last little bit after all of that.

A few weeks pass. Everything seems perfect. I got through all of my classes with passing grades and now it’s summer break. I’ve almost moved in with Eren and I still don’t have a camera. Erwin hasn’t really come around much after he saw me holding Eren’s hand. Eren works all the time so I’m mostly alone when I’m at his place. With summer break almost everyone in the United States are here on vacation. It’s busy, everything is busy.  

Levi is grumpy as ever tonight and I’ve been on over time so I’ve been here since 12 this afternoon and now it’s around 8. My feet hurt and I’m so tired but if I want to help Eren with bills and food then I have to work over. Eren has told me I don’t need to but I still feel like I have to. Erwin hasn't given me permission for me to move in yet and I really don’t need to but sleeping in Eren’s arms has been amazing.

I smile at the thought of being in his arms when I get off of work. He’s so sweet and so caring.  I could stay in his arms forever when we watch tv together. He always takes little glances at me when I’m doing something and not paying attention to him. We’ve been to the beach and to the movies many times.

His kisses are heavenly and every touch and word seems like he’s pouring in his whole heart. I melt every time our lips touch. My heart flutters at just the thought of him.

“Armin! Get your head out of the clouds!”  Levi yells from behind me.

My eyes widen, I hadn't even noticed I’ve been standing here day dreaming. I quickly turn facing him “S-sorry sir”

“Damn right you’re sorry. Get going you have a new customer and I don’t think it would be smart to make him wait” He says angrily glaring up at me. I nod quickly, he may be small but he scares the crap out of me.

I hurry out of the kitchen and pull out my notebook hurrying to the table where a blond man sits. “Hello sir. My name is Armin, I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with a drink?” I speak a little fast before looking up and seeing that it’s Erwin.

He smirks at me “Hey Armin. I’d actually like to speak with you”

My eyes slightly widen and I look back at the kitchen seeing Levi glaring at me. “I-I don’t think I can do that. My boss is very angry with me” I look back at Erwin.

He follows where I was looking before. “Well then I guess we can talk while you take my order.” I nod and he smiles “I’d like a beer to start off with”

I nod and write it down “Coming right up.” I quickly hurry away. Why does he want to talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Is he mad that I’ve been staying with Eren? Does he think I’m a freeloader? Why did he come to my work place? My thoughts go crazy as I tell the bartender the drink and he quickly makes the beer.

My thoughts go crazy as I tell the bartender the drink and he quickly makes the beer.

The bartender quickly gives me the drink and I hurry back off to Erwin’s table. I sit the beer down in front of him. “Can I offer you an appetizer?” I ask.

“No thank you” He looks at the menu. “So Armin do you know what Eren’s been doing?”

“Working?” I say more like a question.

“Yes. But has he told you his job?” He asks looking up at me.I shake my head. A big grin covers his face “I see.”

“Is it something bad?” I ask quickly.

He shrugs. “Can’t be if he hasn't told you. I would trust him if I were you”

“I do trust him.”

“Does he trust you?” He asks.

I nod “He does.”

He thinks about it for a bit. “Well then.” He looks down at the menu and gives me his order. I hurry back to the kitchen my cheeks a little red. This is all very weird. I put in the food order and then hurry back out refilling drinks of the other tables and cleaning up some.

“Armin!” I hear Levi yell. I sigh and hurry back to the kitchen.

“Yes sir?”

“Your order is ready and your customer came back here. He’s got some balls but after he eats you’re off.” Levi says.

I get a little confused. “What?”

“Did I stutter? You’re off for the night after the man eats his meal” He says thrusting a plate to me.  I take it and hurry out. Very very weird.

I walk to Erwin’s table and sit the food down. “What did you say to my boss?” I ask, a little angry knowing I need this time.

“Just that I needed time with you. He understood.” Erwin looks up at me with an innocent look on his face.

“Why do you need time with me?” I ask quickly.

“Well Eren is working late and I just wanted to get to know you more if you’re going to be moving in plus I thought I would help you move in.”

My eyes widen. “M-Move in?”

“Mhm. You stay there all the time anyways and it would be nice to have another man in the house.” He starts eating.

“A-are you sure sir?” I ask quickly.

“I am. Now sit down please.” He speaks calmly.

I nod and slowly sit down across from him. I look down at my lap a little.

“Are you hungry?” He asks looking up at me.

I am but I won’t say. “No sir.”

He nods. We sit in silence while he eats. Once he finishes he gives me the money paying for the meal. I quickly hurry off and do all the cash thing. I clock out and grab my stuff.  Erwin walks me out and to his nice car. I blush softly as he opens the door for me and lets me in. I sit down and he closes the door. He walks around and gets in. The car smells new and fresh. I shudder a little feeling weird about being with my boyfriend’s boss.

 "So where to?" He asks looking over at me. I quietly tell him my address and he starts driving. Things are quiet and it feels really uncomfortable.

 I take a shaky breath. "thank you for letting me move in... It's really kind of you." I speak softly keeping my eyes out the window.

"It's no problem. But I might need a few favors," he says.

I quickly look over at him "Like what?"

 "Like working for me and doing things for me when Eren isn't around."

“L-Like what?” My cheeks darken.

“You’ll see when we get to your place.” He drives a little faster.

I know I’m probably not going to like this at all but there’s no way I can think of backing out of it. This man is handsome and strong. But I’m with Eren and I have to remember that. I care about Eren more than anything in the world, these past few weeks have been amazing. I wouldn't trade him for anyone else, but this will help me get a better place to live. He might even give me  a better paycheck than Levi. i would feel horrible but Eren doesn't have to know.. If I work for him then I can pay Eren back for everything and get a camera, the one I’ve been wanting. I take a deep breath thinking about all of this.

“You okay?” Erwin asks as we get near my house.

“Yes. I’m fine” I answer quietly.

He looks over “Don’t worry about things. I promise I won’t harm you in any way.”  He speaks calmly and softly.

I nod and look over at him. He gives a smile and looks back at the road. We soon get to my house and my chest tightens. He gets out and I get out slowly. I walk up the the door and Erwin follows closely. Quickly I unlock the door and take a shaky breath letting him in first. I step in and close the door locking it.

Erwin looks around “This is a nice place”

“Thanks..” I look down shyly.

He looks at me and smirks. “Don’t worry about packing anything or carrying anything. I’ll do that for you because after what we’re about to do you’re probably going to pass out.”

“W-what are we going to do?” I look up at him.

He smirks. “Some fun stuff. Come on where’s the bedroom?”

My breath catches in my chest. “I-I’ll take you”

He nods and I slowly walk past him. What is he planning? Why do we have to go to the bedroom? I think to myself as I lead him up to the bedroom. I hadn't been here in about a week so everything i completely clean.

“You’re not messy are you?” He asks knocking me out of my thoughts.  I shake my head. “I see. Well this should be fun. Sit down on your bed will you?”

I nod “Yes sir” I shuffle over to my bed and sit down looking up at him. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a little mint holder and a lighter. “W-what’s that?”

He looks up “Some stuff that will help you relax. Don’t worry it means no harm to your body it will just relax you a lot.” He shuffles over and opens the container pulling out something that looks like a cigaret. He sits next to me. “Have you ever smoked a cigaret?” He asks. I shake my head. “Well then just follow what I do.” He lights the end of the white wrapping and brings up the other end to his lips taking in a deep inhale. He holds it and relaxes his body before he coughs slightly and clears his throat. He passes the what looks like a cigaret to me. “Hold your breath as long as you can. If you cough it’s perfectly normal.”

I nod, my hands are a bit shaky. I slowly take a hit of whatever drug it is. I hold my breath and close my eyes tightly. It feels like something is clawing at my throat begging me to cough. After a few seconds I cough hard and choke a little tears coming to my eyes. I feel Erwin’s hand on my back rubbing soft circles.  I slowly relax into the touch.

“Go on take another. It will make you feel really good I promise” His voice is smooth and sweet.

“A-are you sure?” I look up at him a small tear running down my cheek. He wipes the tear away and nods. I nod softly and take another hit. I hold it longer this time my whole body tensing as I try to hold it. Erwin’s hand stays on my back and keeps rubbing it. I cough again. He makes me repeat all of this until there’s nothing but a roach. He take it from my and sits it in the box thing.

My vision is a little fuzzy and my mouth and throat is dry. My body keeps jumping and my head lightly spins. I look over at Erwin who is smirking.

“Now for your first payment.” He says. His voice sounds so much better than it normally does. It sounds like a river, a sexy river. My cheeks darken at my thoughts. “How are you feeling?” he asks.

I think about it for a minute and the question leaves my mind. “W-What?”

He chuckles. “You must be feeling great then” I blush. “Now just relax”  I nod and he smirks as he stands. He moves in front of me and grabs my hand pulling me up to where I’m standing. I hang on to him feeling my legs want to give out already. “Easy easy” He speaks softly.

“W-what are we doing?” I ask.

“Shh just relax.” He gently runs his hand down my back the other holding my hip gently. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I look up at him. He wears a smirk and leans down softly kissing me. My eyes widen and I go to pull away but I have no where to go. He gently rubs my hip and calms me. I close my eyes and let him kiss me.

Slowly he lays me down on the bed and moves on top of me keeping the kiss. His hand moves down my sides and down my hip to the inside of my thigh. I gasp slightly into the kiss and he takes the chance to slip in his tongue. I make a light sound arching my back. Every touch feels heavenly. I forget what’s even going on and just focus on the touches. I dont even register that it’s Erwin and not Eren.

Slowly he pulls from the kiss and moves his hands to undo my pants. I pant lightly my cheeks dark red. He undoes my pants and moves them and my boxers down. “Someone’s excited” I hear the smirk on his voice. I slowly look up at him before I feel two fingers wrap around my cock. They pump up and down and I let out soft moans leaning my head back.

Erwin chuckles and my cheeks darken as I let out another soft moan. The hand moves away and I whimper with the need to be touched. “Shh I’ll take care of you Armin” He speaks softly. I hear the cap of something open but I don’t look up. My head keeps spinning with the drug and how horny I feel now. My body craves to be touched in any way possible.

Erwin moves my ankles on his shoulders and softly holds my leg with one hand. My hips raise off of the bed slightly. I slowly look at him again. Something wet and smooth presses against my asshole and my eyes widen as i gasp. I tense slightly and Erwin rubs my leg softly.

“Relax, Armin. This may hurt at first but trust me it will feel good soon.” Erwin says softly. I nod quickly my heart hammering in my chest. I feel a finger slip into my tight hole and I gasp arching my hips. I close my eyes tightly and lightly whimper at the weird feeling. Slowly his finger moves in and out of my asshole. I make gasping sound along with small moans. “Good boy” Erwin says his voice more husky than before.

He curls his finger and I moan out loudly arching my back high. He slips in another finger and I cry out slightly. He moves them slowly in and out. He curls in all the right places. My head lays to the side and I let out more moans, the feeling being amplified by the drugs. His fingers go in deeper and hit a place that makes me cry out and move on the bed.

“There it is” He speaks softly mostly to himself.

After finding my prostate he keeps rubbing his fingers over it. I cry out over and over. Tears fill my eyes slightly as I can’t help the sounds coming out of my mouth. I feel my tummy tighten with heat and my legs tense. I know I won’t last long. After a few minutes and a lot of crying out he curls his fingers and I cry out loudly arching my back high as I come. My work shirt gets covered by the warm white come. My body shakes with pleasure as I let out a few softer moans. I pant heavily and Erwin slowly pulls his fingers out before moving my legs down and on the bed.

“Sleep” I hear Erwin say softly. I don't say anything back and I just let myself pass out.

The next morning I wake up on a soft bed. I have warm arms wrapped around me and the pleasant smell of Eren. I have clothing on, that I can feel, and blankets covering me. My head hurts pretty bad and so does my butt. I don't remember much of what happened, I just remember Erwin picking me up from my work and me getting high. I cuddle up more with the warmth of Eren’s chest.

His breaths are soft and calm. He must be sleeping and sleeping good. I hope he doesn't know anything about last night but I don't think Erwin would tell him that he got me high. I take a deep breath, I don't smell the weed anymore. Did I take a shower? Did I get moved in? What exactly happened? Maybe I should ask Erwin, he might remember.

Quietly I look up at Eren's sleeping face and smile softly. Slowly and carefully I move out of his arms and slowly off of the bed. The pain in my butt only gets worse and I grit my teeth. Did I go to the bathroom or something? Did someone kick me in the butt? Holy crap it hurts. Quietly I make my way out of the room and down the hallway. I remember where Erwin’s room is easily so I quickly make my way to it.

Everything seems quiet behind the door so I quietly knock. I hold my head slightly with the pain. Taking a shaky breath I wait for him to answer.

 "come in" his deep voice calls from inside the door.

I slowly open the door and step in. The room is clean and almost seems empty. "h-hi" I speak softly.

Erwin stands at the edge of the bed shirtless. He looks back at me and smiles. "good morning armin. How are you feeling? "

My cheeks go a little red and I look down so I can look away from him. "I feel fine. " I take a deep breath and look up at him "what happened last night?"

His smile kind of fades and he goes a little serious. "what do you mean? "

"well after I got high.. What happened?"

 "you fell asleep" he pulls on his shirt.

I sigh in relief. “Okay. Thank you.”

He nods looking over at me “I got you moved in too like I said I would”

I smile “Thank you sir, really thank you”

He nods. “Is Eren up yet?”

“No sir”

“Well why don’t you go wake him so we can have breakfast.”

I nod and head out of the room quickly. I hurry down the hallway, the pains are starting to go away the more I walk. I get to the room and quietly walk in seeing Eren sleeping peacefully. I smile and shuffle over to the bed before moving on it. I softly brush is hair out of his face, “Baby wake up” I speak softly. He groans and I giggle moving my fingers through his hair. He nuzzles his face into the pillow and relaxes more. I keep playing with his hair and I lean down kissing the back of his head.

“Armin…  It’s too early..” He mumbles tiredly.

I giggle. “Come on baby.  Erwin wants to have breakfast with us.” I speak softly.

“I dont wanna have breakfast” he whines.

“Yes you do. Please wake up~”

He huffs and keep his face in the pillow.

“Fine I’ll just go have breakfast with him.” I move to get out of the bed.

Eren grabs me gently. “Wait” He looks up at me tiredly. I look at him my cheeks a little pink. “I dont want you alone with him” I nod softly, there’s a look in Eren’s eyes and I really dont want to mess with that, but with everything Erwin said last night I will have to spend time around him and all.

“So are you going to get up?” I ask quietly.

“Can I have a kiss?” He asks sitting up.

“Nah you have morning breath” I giggle.

He smirks and pulls me close to him kissing me softly. I blush and kiss back softly closing my eyes. I move my hand up to his cheek keeping the kiss. This is normally how we spend the mornings, a soft wake up and then a good morning kiss that sends my heart racing.

Slowly he pulls away “Good morning Armin.”

My cheeks stay a dark shade of pink. “Good morning”

After looking into each others eyes we get up and get dressed in nicer clothing than our pjs. Eren walks me down stairs and to the dining room. There’s a big wooden table in the middle with with chairs all around. It’s beautiful with the lighting. Eren and I sit close to the end away from the big chair where Erwin will be sitting. Food is already put on the table, it smells amazing and looks so good.

We wait on Erwin. When he gets there he sits down and starts eating. Slowly Eren and I also start eating. I feel a tension in the room that I don’t really enjoy.

“How was work, Eren?” Erwin asks.

“It was fine. May I ask why you left?” Eren looks up at Erwin.

“I had a few things I had to take care of.”

“I see. Did you take Armin home?” Eren asks blankly.

Erwin slightly smirks. “Well yes I did. I knew you would be working late and I knew Armin didn't have a car so I took him home and got him moved in.” I feel Erwin’s eyes linger on me a little longer than they should have.

Eren tenses and looks at me. I slowly look up and see an angry fire in his eyes, quickly I look away. Eren glares at Erwin. “Did you do anything you shouldn't have?” His voice is too soft, holding so much anger.

Erwin’s smirk drops and his face softens to an almost hurt look. “Eren, do you not trust me? I would never touch the man you care about. You guys are together and I dont want to get in-between that. Eren I care about you like I would do a brother, I would never hurt you in that way.” He says calmly a little hurt in his voice.

Eren’s anger calms and he looks down. “I’m sorry… It’s just with everything going on and all I was a bit scared.”

“I understand. But you should trust me more.”

He nods and his hand rests on my thigh rubbing a little as an apology to me. I feel the tension leave and I relax. Everyone goes back to eating again but I glance up randomly and see Erwin staring at me.

I feel nervous the whole time and soon Eren and Erwin leave me so they can go to work. Eren gives me a goodbye kiss and Erwin smirks at me as he walks out of the house. I take a shaky breath and go upstairs checking my phone. I have a text from Levi that says “Don’t bother coming in today. You’re fired, the man said you have better jobs out there for you. I want the uniform back, washed and dry-cleaned.”

I quickly look for Erwin’s phone number. When I find it I call him, anger flowing through me knowing my job is the only thing making me money at the moment even if he offered me a new job.

“Hello?” He answers in a strong voice. Music plays in the back ground.

“Hi, It’s Armin” I say quickly.

“Oh Armin. What is it? Miss us already?” I can hear the smirk in his voice.

“No that’s not the reason I called. What did you say to my boss? He just fired me. I need that job. It’s the only thing making me money” I try not to yell even if I want to.

“Oh honey. You work for me now. Remember the things I told you last night about you staying at the house?” He asks.

“I-I… Not really”

“You work for me. I can give you a much better payment than that short little boss can, and the work you’re doing for me isn't that bad. But Eren must not know. You do remember all of this correct?” he speaks like a business man.

“I-I do.” i feel my cheeks heat up.

“Good. I’ll be at the house in  a few hours. I’ll need you to do something for me when I get there. So go take another shower and relax.” He then hangs up.

I slowly put the phone down. What happened last night? I remember leaving with Erwin and going to my place. He asked to go to the bedroom and I took him then he pulled out weed. He only took one hit and made me take all the hits I could. After that its fuzzy. I remember a touch or something, something pleasurable. I remember my bed and my sheets and me gripping them.

My head starts to hurt worse as I try to remember. Soon I just lay back and run a hand through my hair. I’ll ask him again, i tell myself, but I need to do as he says I guess, I need money. I sigh and roll over onto my side looking at the blank wall.

It takes me a few minutes but I soon get up and find where all my clothing and belongings are. I grab some boxers and jeans, and a nice button up blue shirt that I love. After I go take a shower and make sure to clean all over my body feeling a little sticky and uncomfortable.

Once done I dry my hair and put my clothes. I look nice even if I’m just staying here thanks to freaking Erwin. I hear a knock on the bedroom door and I hurry out of the bathroom and to the bedroom door opening it. The short pretty blonde maid stands there smiling.

“Sir. Smith would like to see you” she says in a sweet voice.

“O-Okay. Where is he?” I ask.

“His office. I’ll take you” She turns from the room and starts walking down the hallway. I quickly follow after her as she walks with me. We go down the stairs and down another hallway before reaching the end. She knocks on the door. “He’s here sir”

“Send him in” Erwin calls from behind the door.

She opens the door for me. I slowly walk in and she leaves closing the door behind. Erwin is sitting at a nice glass desk typing on a computer. He glances up at me and smiles sweetly.

“Come here” He pats his lap.

I blush and slowly walk to the desk “Sir I don’t think I can… Eren wouldn't like it”

He chuckles. "Don't worry. Eren will never find out. "

 "I'm sorry sir. I can't do that. "

He looks at me his face going hard. "Do you want to stay here armin?" He asks his voice a little cold. I nod softly before looking down. "Then get your ass over here and sit on my lap or I'll be sure that you'll never stay here again."

 "Y-yes sir" I slowly walk around the desk. He grabs my hips making me sit on his lap.

"There. Now was that so hard? " His voice goes soft again.

"N-no sir" I look down.

He gently rubs my thigh with one hand and goes back to work with his other. He messes around on his computer keeping me close. I feel sick and horrible for doing this. Eren would be so upset if he knew. I can't tell him at all.

Erwin stays quiet for the most part. At one point he gets on the phone and complains about some money stuff. I don't see why. They have a lot of money. What ever job they have pays very well. I keep my eyes down  deep in thought about everything.

"You’ve been very quiet Armin." Erwin says pulling me from my thoughts. "What's on your mind? " I shake my head quickly. "Oh come on you can tell me. "

 "It's nothing.. "

"I don't believe you." He purrs in my ear. I shiver. "Now why don't you be a good boy and tell me what's wrong, or I'll make sure you have to limp out of this office. "

“I-I” oh crap. “I just am wondering what’s going to happen without my normal job.. and if I’ll be able to buy the thing I want” I lie

“And what is that?” He asks.

“A camera…” I mumble out.

“How much is it?”

“Over $500..”

“Oh I see. Well if you keep being a good boy then I might get it for you” He says a smirk over his voice.

I slowly look up at him “W-what do good boys have to do?”

“Whatever I ask” He smirks at me.

“a-and what is that?”

“We’ll start off small don’t worry. Things like you being around me and sitting on my lap. Nothing too big yet until I’m sure you’re ready again”

“Again?” My eyes widen a little.

He chuckles. “You really don’t remember last night do you?” I shake my head. “Well I got you high and you came apart by just the use of my fingers” He smirks.

My eyes widen “W-what?”

“I fingered you and you were crying out for more”

My cheeks flush dark red and my eyes widen. “You did what?!” I yell slightly.

“Calm down” Erwin says rubbing my thigh still. I move to get out of his lap but he puts his arms around me holding me down. “I said calm down.”

“I-I can’t calm down” I feel tears. “I-I didn’t want to do that… It’s wrong..” My tears start falling.

“Shh shh.” he softly rubs my back.

More tears fall, guilt fills me. I try to move out of his arms but he won’t let me up. “L-Let go” I manage out.

“I’m not going to let go” His voice is strong and almost caring. “You didn't know what you were doing. Eren won’t find out I swear it. Just calm down.”

“Will this stop?” I look up at him with teary eyes.

“No. No it will not. You would never be able to help with the bills here or get enough money for food for three so this is your payment. It’s only payment. It’s not like we’re together. This is just business.”

I sniffle. “But..”

“No buts. You’re not hurting anyone. If Eren finds out he won’t be upset with you, he’ll be upset with me. But the only way he’ll find out is if you tell him. So what are we not going to do?”

“T-tell Eren”

“Good boy” He wipes the tears from my face. “Eren will be back in a few hours so you should go get settled more in your room. I have a present in your underwear drawer. “ He pats my hip.

I slowly stand, my cheeks red with blush and crying. “Y-Yes sir..” I quickly walk out of the office. Whats wrong with me? How could I let this happen? I could never cheat on Eren but it looks like last night I did. Tears roll down my cheeks as I walk down the hallway hugging myself. He said this was only business but this is horrible. I’ve lost my job and my old house, I have nothing other than here and my grandfather. It’s all Erwin’s fault! I only have this way. This is the only thing I can do to keep off of the streets.

People have done this before, sure I’m not big on selling my body but if it keeps a roof over my head and a full tummy then I have to do it. Eren won’t find out, I’ll keep it from and keep dating him. I’ll do as Erwin asks. I have to.

I clean up my tears and walk to the bedroom before walking in. I walk over to the dresser and open the drawer with my boxers finding a little mint box and a lighter. The thing from last night? I shrug and get it out before walking over to the bed. I dont want to do drugs but if I want to play with off to Eren and act like I’m fine I might have to do a little bit.

After at least thirty minutes I lay on the bed. I put up the weed and lighter, hiding it well or at least to my best ability. The room spins in a calm circle as my mind goes blank. The world seems to slow a bit. I only smoked a little bit so I could function. I thought about the whole thing more and more as I smoked and I can’t help but know that I have to work with Erwin. I actually thought about going to him and talking to him about it but i changed my mind quickly.

Eren mustn't know. He wont know. I can’t risk losing him just because Erwin won’t let me go free with all of this. No one else would make me do this, it’s Erwin. He’s a sick man. He’s a freak and I can’t stand him anymore. I’m only doing all of this because he took everything from me, what says he won’t take other things from me.

All these thoughts go through my head. I hardly pay attention to most of them as they just float by. I keep my eyes on the ceiling and try to keep my eyes open. Sleep calls for me with each passing hour. I manage to keep myself awake as my body lays limp.

“Armin I’m home” Eren says as he walks through the bedroom door.

I look up at him and smile big holding out my arms for him to come hug me. “yayy~ Come here~” I giggle.

He chuckles and pulls off his dress coat. He walks over and sits on the bed. I quickly sit up and move into his open arms. “You okay?”

“I’m perfect” I take a deep breath and relax closing my eyes.

“What did you do while I was gone?” He asks.

“Too a shower, slept and yeah thats about it”

He holds me closely. “That doesn't seem like you babe. Normally you’re always studying or something. Are you going to work today?”

I shake my head. “I have the day off”

“I thought you said you needed over time”

“I did but now I’m living with you guys so everything is fine”

He kisses the top of my head. “So no more of you worrying about money?”

“No more” I giggle.

“Good” he smiles and rubs my arm.

I smile and look up at him “Kiss me~”

He smiles and leans down kissing me softly. My heart flutters and my eyes close. I kiss back deeply. He moves his hands up my arm pulling me closer and he keeps the kiss. Even through my high I feel amazing with his lips against mine. He is where I need to stay, he is what I need. I need him more than I need air to breathe. Or at least that’s how it feels. I only hope he feels the same about me.


	4. Chapter 4

“Armin” I hear Erwin call. I sigh and hurry out of the room finding him standing in the hallway.

“yes sir?” I ask. A week had passed since I started working for Erwin. He hasn't done anything bad like he said. It seems to be fine and Eren has no clue.

“Are you busy?”

I look back into the room. “A little”

“Oh well I was wondering if I could use you for something.”

I bite my lip a little. “Let me finish what I was doing and I’ll go to your office.”

He nods. “Sound good.” He walks off.

I hurry back into the bedroom and go back to cleaning. The room is already clean thanks to the maid but I still like cleaning it and making sure it’s perfect. I work quickly now knowing that Erwin is now waiting on me. Once I finish I hurry to his office. I knock on the door once I get there.

“Come in” He calls.

I slowly walk in. Erwin is sitting behind his desk working quickly. “What did you need sir?”

He looks up “Just some help picking something. You’re good with pictures and everything correct?”

I nod “Yes sir I am”

“Then come over here” He looks back at his computer. I hurry over and move standing behind him. On the screen shows pictures of women standing in front of a building with a bright logo. Some pictures are blurry, some are black and white and some of the girls look different in the pictures. “Which one should I pick?” He asks looking back at me.

I bite my lip looking over the pictures. I take a few minutes. “The second one” I say. The second one is a simple picture, the girls posing with their hips out and a sweet smile on their face. The clothing is very skimpy and shows off a lot of their curves. The building is lit up some what, the wall looks like a darker red than what the brick really is. The logo shows in a bright yellow sign a name of something but in a different language. It reads “Verein XXX”, I can only guess what the “XXX” means.

“Really?” He asks looking up at me.

I nod. “it’s simple and doesn’t make it look like a whore house.”

He chuckles. “Thank you, Armin”

“You’re welcome. Is that all you needed?” I ask looking at him.

“Yes. You may go now.” He looks back to the computer.

I nod and walk out. Things have gotten easy like this even with it only being a week. I miss my old job and my jerk of a boss but this is nice. Maybe today Erwin will allow me to go out with a friend. Normally if he’s home and Eren isn't he likes to keep me with him or at least in the house so I’m not allowed to leave. I don’t mind really, there’s some entertaining things here. Before I get too far away from Erwin’s office I turn and hurry back knocking on the door once more.

“Yes?” He asks.

“It’s me, Armin” I call through the door.

“Come in” He says. I quickly walk in and he looks up. “What is it?”

I bite my lip and look down playing with the hem of my shirt a bit. “I was wondering… Can I go out with a friend today?”

Erwin raises an eyebrow. “A friend?”

I slowly look up and nod shyly. “One of my best friends”

“And who might this friend be?” He leans back crossing his arms over his chest.

“His name’s Jean.. We’ve been in school together for a long time. I haven’t seen him in weeks.” I feel like a child who is explaining their best friend to their father just so they can go to a sleep over.

“What is he like?”

“Well he can be a jerk but he’s cool and all.”

“Why would you want to hang out with a jerk?”

“Please sir. He’s my best friend.” I almost beg.

“You’re going to have to do me a favor then.” he smirks lightly.

“L-Like what?”

He stands. “How ready do you think you are?” he asks.

“I-I dunno what you mean.”

“Get on your knees, Armin” He walks around his desk and in front of me. My cheeks heat up and my eyes widen. “Come on, it’s nothing that will hurt you.”

“B-But why do I have to be on my knees?” I look up at him.

“Because you’re going to be blowing me”

“Blowing you?”

He chuckles. “You’re so innocent.”

“I’m not innocent!” I yell a little and glare up at him.

He laughs. “Trust me you are. Now on your knees.”

“I’m not doing it”

“Then I’ll kick you out on the streets.”

“Eren would kill you”

He smirks. “I’m a lot stronger than your boyfriend. He won’t be able to touch me, and if he does then I’ll just kill him.”

My eyes widen and fill with tears at the thought of losing Eren. “No!” I yell making fists with my hands.

He chuckles darkly. “Did I hit a nerve?”

“You won’t touch him!”

“Then do as I say and he’ll live and nothing will go wrong”

I swallow thickly. “I-I can’t”

“Then you will be kicked out and Eren will be killed.” Erwin grabs my shoulder and starts dragging me out of the room.

Tears fall down my cheeks. “No! No! Please no!” he stays quiet as he walks me out of the room. I pull against him “I’ll do it!”

He stops and looks at me. “Really now?”

I nod quickly, my cheeks are covered with tears and my breathing is heavy from crying. “I will. I promise I will. Don’t kill him, please don’t kill him.”

He pulls my into his arms and holds me closely. “Shh I won’t kill him.” He pets my hair.  I cry into his chest and he holds me closely.  “See if you listen then bad things won’t happen” I nod. “Do you understand?” He asks.

I pull from his chest. “Y-Yes sir” I whimper out.

“Good boy. Now join me in my office again will you?”

I nod and we start walking back into the office. I wipe my tears, he can’t kill Eren. I wont allow it. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure my Eren is safe. i dont even care about where I’ll be living, I just can’t lose him.

Once in the office Erwin closes the door and locks it. He turns to me and bites his lip a little. “On your knees” He demands.

I whimper slightly feeling weak and helpless. I slowly move down to my knees. Erwin’s fingers work fast to unbutton and unzip his pants. He gets them down and they fall around his ankles. The only thing left on his waist is his boxers. A large bulge can be seen pressing against the fabric. I take a shaky breath and look up at him as he slowly pulls his boxers down sending his cock free.

Erwin smirks and moves his hand into my hair. “Have you ever done this before?” He asks.

“N-No sir” I answer quietly keeping my eyes on his face.

“It’s easy. All you do is suck like how you would suck a lollipop, then you move your head back and forth slowly. I’ll help you with the last part.” He keeps his smirk.

An hour later I’m being picked up by Jean. I sit in the car quietly while looking at my lap. I feel horrible and feel like I need another shower. Sure it was only a blow job but his come got everywhere. Just the thought of it makes me want to throw up.  Jean looks over randomly but I keep my head down.

“Armin are you okay?” Jean asks. I nod slightly. “Are you sure? You seem upset”

“I can’t talk about it…” I say softly.

“Did Eren hurt you?” His voice goes darker. I shake my head “Then what is it?”

“I-I can’t tell you..”

“Armin I’m your friend, who am I going to tell anyways?” He asks. I look over my eyes red from the tears I gave before and during the shower. “You can tell me”

I sniffle and nod lightly. “C-can we go get something to eat?”

“Of course” He drives down the road. Things go quiet again. He’s right I can tell him, I can let it out and vent. He’s a friend and that’s what I have to do.

In no time we get to a small restaurant, he gets out and i get out. We walk inside and get seated before ordering our food and drinks. As we wait on the waiter things go quiet again. I keep my eyes down at the table and play with the cloth a bit.

“Armin.” Jean says, I look up. “Talk to me.” He keeps his voice soft and even.

I look back down again. “P-Promise not to freak out?”

“Oh got Eren got you pregnant didn't he?” He asks, I look up at him a bit confused. He lightly smiles “You’re supposed to laugh.”

“O-Oh” I give a small laugh.

He sighs “Sorry, but I promise I won’t freak out.”

I nod softly and take a shaky breath. I look back down and grip the table cloth a little. “It’s Eren’s boss”

“What about his boss?”

“H-he’s making me do t-things.. Just so I can stay at their house.. Today he threatened to kill Eren” I feel tears in my eyes.

“What does he make you do? How long has this been going on?” I can hear the anger in Jean’s voice.

“H-He makes me do d-dirty things.. It’s been happening since the first night I moved in..”

“What kind of dirty things is he making you do? What’s happened since that night?”

I keep my eyes down. “T-the night I moved in.. He fingered me.. Days passed and He would make me strip and bend over before spanking me.. He’s been getting me high too.. B-but today.. Today he made me give him a blow job..”

Jean grabs my hand quickly causing me to jump and look up. Anger is all over his face. “Don’t you dare do that stuff anymore!” He quietly yells at me.

I shrink back in the seat scared. Tears fall down my cheeks. “B-But h-he’ll kill E-eren”

“I dont care what he says he’ll do. You are not giving your body away for this!”

I rip my arm away from him. “Jean I can’t just not do it! I love Eren and I don’t want him to die all because I wouldn't suck someones dick!” I yell louder than I should have. I dont even realize that I said the word ‘love’.

Jean looks at me for a minute taking everything in. “He wont get killed. The guy probably won’t want to waste all of that and end up in prison.”

“You haven’t met this guy Jean. He’s a big business guy from the sounds of it. I’m pretty sure he would have someone hired to do it. “ My voice is cold and shaky as tears fall.

“Armin listen-“

“No Jean you listen. I didn't tell you this for you to get angry at me. I told you because you’re my friend and keeping this inside me is killing me!”

Jean takes a small breath. “Well how do you think I was going to react?! Like everything was fine?! That’s bull shit Armin and you know that!”

“I dont care! you can support me! Tell me things are going to be okay! Not make me feel like trash because this is what i have to do! I have nothing Jean! He quit my job for me and my house is now gone! I have nothing at all! Do you understand that?!”

He goes a little quiet before saying “You have me, your grandfather and others”

“I’m not going to sit there and move in with you guys all because I have to do things where I live now. I have to deal with it.” My voice is a little stronger.

“I’m sorry but I will not stand for this. I’ll do the only thing I can do. I’ll tell Eren”

Anger and fear and worry fills me. “You will not!”

“Yes I will!”

“No! Please dont!”

“I have to. You’re doing this behind his back. It’s wrong. He’ll be hurt”

“I’m saving his life! A small little blow job thing isn’t anything bad! He hasn’t stuck his dick in me other than the blow job!” At this point many people were looking at us.

“Armin use your brain! This isn’t helping anyone! Just move out!” Jean yells.

“I’m not moving out! Not how things are!”

“Then I’m telling Eren!”

I stand “The hell you are!”

Jean looks at me, a  little wide eyed and a little angry. “Dont fucking speak to me again Armin, not until you get out of this bull shit!”

“Fine what ever! I dont need you!” i turn and race out of the restaurant before the tears start falling. I walk quickly down the sidewalk hugging myself as the tears keep falling. What if Jean is right? What if I do just need to get out of there? But what will happen to Eren? I even said  love him. Do I love him? Are we even ready for that? It’s been what two months? Oh god if I were to tell him he would freak out and leave me. Why is everything falling apart and going wrong?

I keep walking, not even caring when my feet started to get tired. I walk past my old work and past my old house. I pass by a lot of people that don’t even seems to notice me. Tears keep rolling down my cheeks and my chest grows tight. If I wasn’t as smart as I am, I would have thought I was having a heart attack, but this is only a panic attack.

I walk down to the beach. Kicking off my shoes somewhere in the sand I hardly stop. I throw out my phone and keep walking until I’m chest deep in the ocean water. I dont know why I came here and went in this deep with all of my clothes on, it makes no sense. The waves crash against me trying to knock me down and send me into the dark of the water. I keep myself up. The sky is dark as if there’s going to be a storm soon, and the waves help push that idea.

The crashing of the waves fill the air. The salt splashes up into my face and the wind pushes my hair back.  The sun is covered in clouds and the air is cold. The waves get worse and before I can do anything I’m knocked back into the water. My eyes burn with the salt going in them so I close them quickly and struggle to get to the surface. The waves have a hard force and keeps me under water for longer than i would have liked.

I feel some type of sting on my arm and I gasp slightly at the pain, water goes into my mouth and I gag slightly as I try to go up and get air. I break the surface and gasp in the sweet taste of air. Looking around I see things that put me in a state of panic. A shark was swimming a little too close to me. I know I need to stay calm and just calmly swim to the shore but panic takes a hold of me. I quickly start swimming to where shore is and rain starts pouring down.

My arm hurts pretty bad but I keep forcing myself to swim. I dont look back knowing what I’ll see. My breathing is fast and heavy and soon I finally get to shore. I run up on it and look back at the water seeing the shark swimming away and going into the black water. I dont even look at my arm, the pain not hurting anymore. I find my phone and try to use it. I dont want to walk in the rain. I call Eren quickly.

“Hey babe” He says.

“E-eren can you c-come and get m-me?” I ask shakily. I have no clue where my shoes is and my body is shaking with the rest of the fear and now the cold.

“What’s wrong?” His voice sounds worried.

“P-Please come pick me up.. I-I’m at the beach near my old house..”

“I’m on my way. Dont move”

“D-don’t hang up” I speak lightly.

“I wont. I’m right here.” I hear the car door close and the engine start. “what happened?”

“I-I’ll explain when I-I’m warm and calm”

“Okay baby. I’m on the way, and the heat is on”

I giggle a little. “T-thank you”

“Of course. Come up to the road so I see you”

“Y-Yes sir” I start walking up the wet sand.

“Did you just call me sir?”

I blush “S-sorry..”

He chuckles. “It’s okay baby”

I get to the road and see his car. “I see you”

“I see you too” He pulls up in front of me. I hang up and quickly get into the car shivering. The heat is on and starts to warm me. He looks over at me with worry. “Whoa what happened to your arm?”

I look down at my arm and see like red lines, like burns. The pain starts to attack and I wince. “I-I dunno.”

“I looks like a jellyfish sting. Here let’s get you home and I’ll help” He quickly takes off in the car.

“I-it hurts.. What do we do?” I ask.

“Dont worry about it, I’ll handle it.” He drives fast knowing I’m in pain. In 15 minutes we’re at the house. He gets out and opens the door for me and picks me up before I can even say anything. He runs inside and to the kitchen. He sits me on the counter, he hurries grabbing everything needed. He cleans it with salt water and then puts vinegar all over it. He does everything needed and soon the pain starts to go away.

I take a shaky breath “Thank you” I speak softly.

He looks at me with those beautiful green eyes. “You’re welcome” Our eyes meet and I feel my heart flutter. All worries are gone and I forget every that I was thinking about before. he slowly leans in and our lips touch. I close my eyes and kiss him.

The kiss is sweet and caring at first. He moves his hands to my hips and brings me closer to him, moving in between my legs bringing us close. I rest my hand on his chest melting into the sweet kiss. The kiss gets deeper when he tilts his head and my heart jumps. My cheeks heat up and the world slows as we kiss.

This kiss is the kiss that you would see in love movies, or in books. Even with everything with Erwin, Eren is my perfect one, the only one. I pour in my whole heart into the kiss and all of my love. If I can’t tell him I’ll show him. I kiss with everything I have and show all the love inside of me.

A light sound leaves Eren’s throat and goes into the kiss. My cheeks heat up and I grip his shirt pulling him closer if i can. Our bodies are pushed against each other and our hearts are beating together.

Slowly Eren pulls away and rests his forehead against mine breathing slightly heavy. “W-want to take this to the room?” he asks his breath dancing across my lips.

“O-Okay” I speak softly.

He moves and gently takes me in his arms again. I hold on to him my cheeks dark red. He carries me upstairs in his arms. I calm my breathing and I try to calm my blush.  We get into the room and he lays me down on the bed before closing and locking the door. I look up at him love swirling in my eyes.

Hie eyes meet mine and his cheeks darken. “Armin are you alright?”

I nod. “I’m perfect” I speak softly and sweetly. I sit up  slightly and he walks over.

“Are you sure?”

I nod. I want to tell him, my tummy turns into a cage for butterflies. “I love you” I whisper.

His eyes widen slightly and he gently cups my cheeks bending down. “I love you too” He kisses me deeply and lovingly. I kiss back deeply and lovingly. Everything is perfect in that moment. Slowly he lays me back and keeps the kiss. My wet clothing  still clings to my body. I shiver lightly being reminded by it.

He pulls from the kiss. I whine slightly. “lets get you out of these clothes before you catch a cold.” He speaks softly. He gives me time to say now and then he gently takes my shirt off. My cheeks darken with a blush. Once my shirt is off he throws it to the side. I shiver and his arm hands find their way to my sides. His touch warms me and relaxes me. “Armin, I won’t do anything you don’t want to do” He says looking into my eyes.

I nod. “O-Okay” I want him, sure I’ve never done the full do but I want him. I want him to have in in every way possible. I want us to make love. I blush darkly at my thoughts but I know they’re true.

He softly kisses my cheek and then down to my neck. I blush and move my head to the side as he kisses and nibbles. I make a light sound and arch my back slightly. His hand moves down to my hips and under the waistline of my pants. I move my fingers into his dark hair and lightly tug as I make a soft sound. He pulls away for a second to pull off his own shirt. His abs are pain to see, all of his muscles are. They’re beautiful. I never really thought about how strong he was till now seeing him shirtless.

He moves his attention to my pants and carefully unbuttons them and pulls them off. My boxers are the only thing left and I blush darkly wanting to cover myself but wanting to push past my shyness. Eren moves off of the bed and pulls off his own pants before moving back on top of me.

His touches are gentle like they should be. His kisses full of love, with tenderness. This is how love is meant to be. He kisses me sweetly and lovingly as he moves his hand away from my hip and to my boxers. My cheeks heat up as he rubs my half hard cock. I let a moan out into the kiss. He palms me through my boxers going slow, I arch my back and pull from the kiss to let out another moan.

Eren moves his fingers under my boxers. “Are you okay?” He whispers. I nod and mewl in slight need. He chuckles “Good” He slowly takes my boxers off. I shiver at the cool air. Slowly I look at Eren and our eyes meet once again. “I love you” He says softly.

“I love you too” my words are soft, the words taste sweet on my tongue.

He pulls his boxers off and reaches to the nightstand getting some things out. I raise an eyebrow, when did he get condoms and lube? My cheeks heat up.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” He says, I nod biting my lip. I spread my legs for him and grip the sheets. The cap to the lube gets open and Eren gets some on his fingers. I gasp when I feel his finger brush against my hole. I mewl as I let my eyes close. Slowly he pushes his finger in and I moan lightly, arching my hips.

Gently he rubs my thigh as he fingers me, making sure that I’m okay and comfortable. He’s slow at first and then slips in his second finger and goes faster once I’m used to it. Sweet loud moans leave my lips as I arch my back and grip the sheets. My thighs tremble with the need for more.

“E-eren~” I moan out. He twists his fingers and I cry out a little before he slowly pulls his fingers out. I pant heavily and open my eyes looking down at him. He first puts on the condom then he fumbles with the lube as he gets some on his hands. I bite my lip watching him jerk off, getting himself covered in lube. He lightly moans and his eyes find mine. I blush and so does he. He moves his hand and gently grabs my hips lining himself up.

“R-ready?” He asks.

“Y-yes” I bite my lip and keep my eyes up on him. Gently and carefully he pushes the head of his cock against my hole and I moan lightly. He bites his lip and gently thrusts in. I gasp and grip the sheet in slight pain.

He thrusts in all the way and I lightly cry out. “A-are you o-okay?” He rubs my hip gently. I nod quickly and bite my lip hard before closing my eyes. “I’m g-gonna start moving” I nod again wanting him to, wanting the friction. He slowly starts thrusting. I arch my back and throw my head to the side as I let out more moans. He keeps going slow and I wrap my legs around his waist making him go in deeper. He grunts slightly as he thrusts faster and deeper.

He hits a spot that makes my vision go white even with my eyes closed. I cry out loudly and he keeps going. I cry out his name over and over, his name just slipping out of my mouth as he keeps pounding that spot. I tighten around him as my thighs shake. He moans out a deep moan that sends shivers down my spin.

After many strong deep thrusts I scream out and come all over my tummy. My body shakes with pleasure as his thrust slow. His grip on my hips tighten as he moans out my name and throws his head back coming as he thrusts. I let a few more moans slip through my lips as he slows his thrusts and slowly pulls out.

Lightly whimpering at the loss my legs go limp and fall onto the bed away from him. I pant heavily and let my body lay limp as my eyes close. Eren takes off the condom and gently cleans my tummy before he moves onto the bed next to me. I quickly move into his arms and rest my head on his chest feeling his heavy breaths.

“I-I love you” He whispers as if it’s a secret between the two of us.

“I love you too” I whisper back. He holds me closely and I cover us up.  Sleep takes me quickly, a deep happy sleep.

The next morning I don’t wake up till late. When I do I realize that Eren is no longer beside me. Slowly I roll over and whimper in slight pain, my butt hurts so bad. I remember what we did and I blush darkly.

“Good morning sleepy head” I hear Eren say from close by.

Slowly opening my eyes I see him standing next to the bed with a tray. He’s dressed all nice, in a tux almost. “G-good morning”

“Can you sit up?” He asks.

“Of course” I blush. I slowly sit up and lean against the headboard. i keep the blanket over my lap and he sits the tray on my lap. There’s pancakes, coffee, and fruit. I look up at Eren. “Thank you so much.”

He smiles and nods sitting on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore..” I blush as I start eating.

“I’m sorry baby. Next time I’ll be a lot easier”

“No no it’s okay” I look up at him.  He chuckles and smiles. “Are you working today?”

“Yes actually. But I wanted to give you breakfast in bed and check up on you” He says softly.

I smile sweetly. “You’re so cute~”  I giggle.

He smiles and kisses my forehead. “Well I have to go. I’ll be back later tonight and I’ll bring some good food home for us to eat.”

I smile big and nod happily. “Get Chinese”

“I will. Bye baby” he stands.

“I love you” I say looking up at him.

“I love you too” He leans down and softly kisses me. I softly kiss back and I relax into the kiss before he pulls away. “See you later.” He winks. I blush and he walks out of the room.

I lean back and relax as I eat. I’m not gonna do anything today other than take a nice hot bath, if I can make it to the bathroom.

The day passes slowly. There’s no word from Erwin even though I know he’s home. I do manage to get out of bed and get dressed to go take my plate down. I also get that amazing bath. My arm still has red lines along it and it slightly hurts here and there. I try to ignore it but when I cant I message Eren to see what to do about it. He says he’ll wrap it up for me when he gets home and get some ointment for me.

I spend most of the time resting and watching tv or reading. I could get used to this. Hours pass and it starts to get dark outside. I sit down in the large living room. Curling up on the couch I watch tv and cover him yawning softly. I have no clue when Eren will get home but I haven't ate anything for dinner yet. Slowly I start to drift into a light sleep.

The front door opens and someone walks in. I hardly notice as they go to the kitchen next to the living room. I breathe softly half asleep. Someone walks into the living room.

“Armin?” Eren’s voice floats into my dream. I make a light sound and cuddle up in the blankets.  He chuckles. “Wake up babe” Someone softly touches my shoulder. I move a little and slowly start to wake up. I look up at Eren and he smiles. “There’s those beautiful blue eyes.”

I blush darkly. “You’re too much” I speak softly.

“Or just enough.” He chuckles. “Do you want to go to bed or do you want to eat?”

“Eat please” I smile.

He smiles and nods. “I’ll bring it to you then”

“You’re a god I swear” I giggle as he walks out. Soon he gets back with the food and we eat. Tonight is the best night ever. Just us, eating till we can’t function and watching stupid movies. Perfect. I completely forget about everything wrong and I’m pretty sure Eren has too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are POV changes in this chapter

Things have been great! Well up until this moment. Erwin had left me alone for about a week, not speaking or anything. When we did see each other he gave me dirty looks like I killed his dog or something. Eren and I have been amazing, after that night we’ve been closer it seems. I love him and probably always will. Jean and i haven't spoke after that fight and so I’ve left it all alone.

Right now though, things are very bad. Eren is at work and Erwin and I are alone. We just passed in the hallway and I said hi but he glared at me with a death glare. Fear flooded through me but I keep walking trying to ignore it. I keep walking a small drink in my hand.

Erwin grabs me from behind and throws me against the wall before pushing me against it. The drink went everywhere and my eyes are wide as he looks down on me. My heartbeat speeds up as fear fills me.

“W-wha-“ Before I can say anything his grip tightens and I whimper.

“You fucked him!” He yells in my face. “You’re mine! Not his! I will kill him!”

I have no clue what to say or do. My body shakes with fear, fear that shakes me to my core. He can’t hurt me, he wont, he can’t kill Eren, he won’t kill Eren. “I-I-”

He tightens his grip on me “Don’t speak! You dont have the right to!”

“W-wait please.. L-let me speak” I try to say quickly.

“What do you have to say that can fix any of this?!”

“I-I’m sorry.. I didnt know that it would affect you so much. I-I won’t do it again. Please stop hurting me.” I say quickly. His fingers dig into my shoulders and starts a dull pain.

His eyes soften a little and he slowly lets go of my shoulders. “I-I’m sorry.. It’s just I don’t want him to have you.” He pulls me into his arms and holds me. “I dont want anyone to have you but  me.”

He’s crazy! He has to be! I’m not his! I will never be his! Never! I yell in my head.

“Come to bed with me… Let me hold you in my arms” He whispers.

“I-I can’t.. “

“You have to. There’s no other option.” He says sternly. I shudder and look up at him. “You will come to bed with me” He orders. I nod slightly. He picks me up and carries me down the hallway. My body slightly shakes.

“O-Only cuddling right?” I ask as he walks us into his bed room.

“Yes only cuddles” He lays us in the bed and pulls me close against his chest. My breathing is a little shaky and my head spins but in just a few moments I hear soft snoring coming from Erwin. I don’t move or anything I just stay still where I wont wake him.

Eren’s POV

After I left Armin this morning, I went right to work. Erwin says that I have to be here all day today. The lights are dim and loud music is playing like always. Girls are dancing and some are making drinks. Normally you would see a place like this at night but this club is open all day.

A group of big guys come in with a briefcase and take a seat at a booth, this is where I come in. I’m dressed in very tight clothing that show muscles and everything else that would be shown. I walk over to the booth. “How may I help you gentlemen?” I ask my voice smooth and deep.

The main one looks me up and down “Are you Eren?” He speaks in a gruff hard voice.

“Yes I am”

The man nods to the guy across from him. The guy across from him gives me a small sheet of paper, it reads “Kuchen”

I fold the paper up and pocket it. "Folge mir bitte” I say, it means follow me please. The men nod and stand. I walk them to the back. The music is quieter once we get to the back room. I turn to the men and speak in German “The money?”

The guy that gave me the paper steps up and opens the briefcase. Inside is 100 dollar bills, large stacks of them. I step forward and grab one of the stacks making sure the money is real and all there.

“Order 35 correct?” I ask looking at the main guy. He nods and I put the money back. “Give me one second then.”  I turn and walk out of the room. I walk down the hall into another room with boxes and old equipment for the club. I look at the boxes and find the one labeled 35. Getting the box and everything, I quickly walk out and to the room where the men are. I hold the large black box and open the lid of it once the door is locked and closed. Inside are large AK47s.

“Is that all of them?” The man asks in German.

“Yes sir” I answer. He nods and the man with the money takes my briefcase and backs up not giving me the money.  I raise an eyebrow.

The main guy laughs. “We’ll be leaving now boy. Since you so kindly handed us the guns”

I lightly glare and a small smirk plays on my lips. “You won’t be leaving here. “ I say.

All of the guys but the main guy pulls out guns and points them at me. I chuckle and step back slightly. A small click is heard and the door opens. Two guys open holding big guns pointed at the men. I smirk and motion one of my men to throw me a gun and he does so.

“Nice try but it looks like you’ve failed. “ I speak smoothly with German. I point the gun at the main guy and fire the gun shooting him in the head. The others try to shoot but my guys kill them all quickly. I look to the men and nod in thank you before they start cleaning. I quickly call Erwin. It takes him a few rings to answer but soon he does.

“Hello?” He sounds like he just woke up.

“The plants were bad. We had to throw them out.” I say.

He understands easily. “Do you have what the plants were able to give?”

“Yes sir. “

“Great. I’ll call you if there’s any more work you can do for me”

“Yes sir.” I say. He hangs up and I move to pocket my phone before I get another call. I look at my phone and see it’s an unknown number. Raising an eyebrow I answer “Hello?”

There’s a sigh. “Hi” It’s Jean.

“What is it Jean? I have to get to work.”

“You have time to at least meet me somewhere for lunch. We need to talk.”

I lean against the wall and groan. “Talk about what?”

“Armin” he says plainly.

“What about him?”

“Meet me for lunch and I’ll tell you.”

I sigh. “Fine. Where are we meeting?”

“Denny's. Make sure Armin doesn't know”

“Yeah yeah. I have shit to do. I’ll meet you at 12, that’s my lunch break.” I hang up. What could he have to tell me about Armin? I know Armin, I’m pretty sure he can’t tell me anything I don’t know about him. I push the thought away and quickly hide the gun on me and hide the phone. I walk back out to the club and take a deep breath and the smoky air. The lights change a bit and the music goes to something else. I walk over to the bar and take a seat.

The hours pass quickly with many gun deals and drug deals. Finally lunch comes and I get dressed in my normal clothes and head out. My thoughts have been bothering me ever since Jean’s phone call. Is there something wrong? I mean it’s Armin nothing could be wrong. Is it something of the past? Did Armin tell him something he shouldn't have? I have no clue.

I drive to Denny’s quickly. Once there I see Jean inside waiting for me. I quickly get out of the car and hurry inside. I sit in front of him “What is it horse face?” I ask quickly.

“Not even a hello or anything?” He asks frowning at me.

I shrug. “What does it matter?”

“It’s called being polite.”

I roll my eyes. “Just tell me what’s wrong with Armin? You’ve had me worried sick.”

“First you need to eat. I’ve already ordered for you.”

“I don’t like horse food”

“Listen ass hole, this is information you really need to know and I’m the only one that will tell you.” He says angrily.

“Then tell me the information.” I say a little softer.

“Let’s eat first. I don’t want you losing your appetite.” He looks out the window.

I sigh and look forward. I wait for the food and soon it comes. Jean and I eat in silence. We don’t even look at each other as we eat. I was surprised that he knew what I would want. The food doesn't even really taste to me, I’m too worried about what he has to say.

Soon we both finish and Jean looks at me. “Stay calm”

“Just tell me” I say getting tired of waiting.

“Armin is sleeping with your boss”

I laugh. “Jean you’re a funny man. Armin would never sleep with Erwin.”

“Your boss is forcing him to do it. The other week or what ever he had to suck Erwin’s dick.”

“That’s bull shit. Erwin would never do that to him or me” I say getting a little angry.

“Eren I’m not lying to you. Armin told me this himself. He doesn’t seem to mind, he just doesn’t want you to find out but I think you need to know.” Jean says, his eyes show no sign of lies.

I feel my heart shatter and I feel anger raise up inside of me. “I see” I say quietly.

“I’m sorry you had to find out”

“No I’m happy you told me.” i pull out my money and put my payment on the table. “I’ll keep in touch, you and Armin keep talking and tell me what he says.”

“Armin and I aren't talking anymore…”

“What why?”

He sighs. “I yelled at him and told him I was going to tell you and he flipped and ran out. He hasn't answered my calls since then.”

“I see. Well fix it. You seem to be the only truthful one around here” I stand and turn to leave. No words were said so I left. Once I got into my car I just sat there looking at the wheel. How could he? I thought what we had was something different. I thought I could trust him.  I  didn't think Armin was that type of person but now it seems that he is. Now I can't trust either of them. I can't tell them that I know, no I cant.

I smirk a little to myself. Erwin will pay for this. I will take his job out from out of him, since I also love this job so much. It’s one of the only things I have left. Now I just need to put on the act.

I grab my phone and call Armin. He doesn't answer. I then call Erwin but he does answer at a small whisper, “Yes Eren?”

“Yes I have a question about the farm.”

“What is it?” He yawns.

“What shipments are coming in? “ I ask.

“Corn and grain” He answers. “Why?”

“Because I thought I would be nice and personally pick them up so you dont have to”

“Eren that’s not necessary” Erwin says.

“I know it’s not. But I know you’re busy so I can take care of the shipments” I say.

“Are you sure you can do it?”

“Of course I can.”

“Alright fine just be careful.”

“I will” I hang up. I get on my email and see the address before I quickly drive off. So drugs and guns, this should be easy. I drive carefully and call some boys to meet me, as I drive. We all get to the meeting place and one of my men hand me a box with money in it. I walk up to the other guys holding a suitcase of drugs.

“You’re not Erwin” A man says.

I smirk. “No I’m not, but I am one of his best men.”

“What makes you better than Erwin?” He asks.

“I dont lie and cheat.”

“Excuse me?”

“Erwin has been lying to you, he’s been cheating you out of your money and everything. I came this time to give you the amount you asked for unlike him who would only give you half of fake bills and half real. You should thank me really.” I say.

The man’s face goes red with anger. “He’s been doing what?!”

“Not giving you your money. I tried to talk him out of it but he kept doing it. I’m trying to some how overpower him but the only way my rank will be higher than his is if he is killed.”

“Then we will kill him” He says angrily.  “If he’s been cheating us then death is what he gets. If we can trust you then I have no problem with you taking his place.”

“Of course.” This could work. I mean I’m not lying about the money or anything so really its a strike against the agreement.

He nods. “Do you have the real money?”

“I do.”

He smirks. “Good.” We tried.

“It was nice doing business with you.”

“You as well.”

I nod and walk off with the drugs. I throw it in the back of the black van and then get back in my car and drive off. I go to the gun deal and do the same exact thing. Now there are two gangs wanting Erwin dead. He took the man I loved and he’s threatened to kill me, I found out from the gun gang.

The day passes quickly and I drive back to the house. Once inside I feel the tense air. I need to act as if I dont know anything. I slip off my shoes and walk up the stairs. “Armin I’m home” I call as I walk into the bedroom. Just as I expected he isn't there. I undress and go to the bathroom taking a long shower.

After my shower I hear the bedroom door open and close. I go quiet and listen as I hear foot steps going to the bed. I quickly dry off and pull on boxers. if Armin is out there, I’m going to have to keep my cool. I walk out and see Armin laying on the bed breathing a little heavy.

That fucking asshole. I slowly walk over and sit on the bed. “What’s wrong Armin?” I keep the anger out of my voice.

He opens his blue eyes that seem a little red. He sniffles and quickly sits up and hugs me tightly. I slowly hug him back. “I-I’m s-so s-sorry” he sobs out.

I look down at him. “For what?” cheating on me?

He shakes his head and buries his face in my chest. “I c-cant tell y-you”

I pull from the hug and look down at him. He looks up at me with tears falling down his cheeks. “You can tell me”

He swallows thickly. “I-I m-made your b-boss angry”

“Why do I care?” I ask.

“B-Because h-he’s going t-to come in h-here yelling” He wipes his eyes as tears fall.

“He yells all the time, it doesn't bother me” God I hate seeing him cry, I know him sleeping with Erwin hurts me but I can’t deal with seeing him cry. I clear my throat a little. “Stay here and I’ll go take care of it” I move out of the bed and go to the closet pulling on some pants. I then walk out to the hallway and see Erwin right in front of the door.

He moves his hand down “Oh hi Eren”

“Hi. Can we help you?” I tilt my head to the side.

“Armin kicked me in the balls for no reason” He says.

“I don’t believe he would do that” if you would stop busting a nut inside of him there would be no problem.

“I can assure you that he did.”

I cross my arms over my chest. “Again I don’t believe you. Please just leave him alone.”

There’s a small smirk pulling at his lips. “Why so you can have him?”

“Well he is my boyfriend and there shouldn't be any reason that he’s around you.”

“You’re right. My bad. I was only asking him a question about the club pictures. He was very helpful.” He smirks.

“I see. Well we’re going to bed now. See you tomorrow” I walk into the room and hold back from slamming the door in his face.

Armin is shaking in the bed looking at me with tears falling. “I-Is he gone?”

“Yes. “ I stand by the door and cross my arms over my chest looking at Armin. “Is there something you need to tell me?” I ask.

His eyes widen slightly and he quickly shakes his head. “N-No of course not”

“Are you sure? Nothing at all? Nothing that might be bothering you?” I ask. He shakes his head. “Alright then. Let’s get some sleep” I walk over to the bed and take off my pants. I move into the bed next to him and lay down.

Armin’s POV

Eren lays down next to me and my stomach turns into knots. What did he want me to tell him? Does he know? I wipe my eyes and lay back trying to ignore the pain. I had fallen asleep during the cuddling and woke up to Erwin’s cock in my butt. He was rough and painful, he didn't show care like Eren did when we made love.  After Erwin was done and I could kind of walk, I kicked him between the legs and took off to Eren and I’s room.

I feel horrible for everything. I want it all just to end. Eren would hate me if he found out. God I make myself sick. I turn off the light and cover in the blankets. If Eren finds out then I’ve messed up everything just to save his life.

I feel arms move around me and pull me close. I relax against Eren’s body and I close my eyes. “I love you” I whisper.

“You too” he speaks softly.

You too? What does he mean? I look up at him only to see that his face is grim in the moon light. He knows something and it makes me feel horrible. I close my eyes and slowly will myself to sleep.

****  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The German might not be correct google translate isn't always right. So please forgive me for that but I didn't put a translation for it because it's meant to be unknown, just saying so there's no confusion. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy~

A few weeks pass and every time Erwin tries to do something with me I push him away and try to get out of it. He’s become more forceful. I have to wear full clothing around Eren because of the brasses. I hate this! I’m not myself! I’ve learned to get myself high before Erwin needs me, it makes the pain and the sick feeling seem like it’s not that bad.

Eren has been more distant and working more. I dont like it.. I never get to see him. He never says I love you either. There’s hardly any cuddling and hardly any kissing or touching. When I catch him looking at me it’s a look of anger and almost hate. He’s a work now again and I’m laying in bed with my thoughts. School is starting soon and I still need my camera. I sigh and lay on the bed quietly.

My phone goes off with a message and I look. It’s Erwin. I sigh lightly and read the message. “Come to my office. It’s important”

“No” I text back.

“Armin get your little ass in my office now or I’ll punish you” He texts.

I whimper a little at the thought of the spankings. I slowly get up and pocket my phone. I shuffle out of the room and down to his office shaking lightly. Once there I knock on the door quietly.

“Come in” He calls through the door. I slowly walk in with my head down. “There you are. I thought we were going to have a problem.”

I shake my head “N-No sir… No problem.”

“Good. I have something for you”

Please don’t say get on your knees, please don’t say it. “O-Okay sir.”

“Come here” He smirks and motions me over. I slowly walk over and around the desk. Patting his lap he makes me sit there. I blush darkly and expect the worst so I close my eyes tightly. Something gets placed on my legs and I quickly open my eyes. Sitting there is a beautiful new, up to date, camera with a bow on it.

“Oh my god!” My eyes widen seeing it.

“I promised you I would get it for you” He says with a smile.

I pick up the camera and look at it “This had to cost hundreds”

He shrugs “Money doesn’t matter to me.”

I look at him and hug him. “Thank you so much”

I hear him chuckle as he hugs me back. “No problem, baby” My cheeks go red. I want to end all of this but he just spent a lot of money on me. I slowly pull from the embrace and look at him. “Now go play with your new toy”

I smile big and nod. “yes sir” I move out of his lap and quickly go to the door only to be knocked back when it’s opened by a hard force. I hit my butt and gasp sharply. Standing in the door are two guys with AK47s.

“Erwin Smith you have taken our money for the last time” One of the men say aiming the gun at him.

Erwin stands “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“You’re little friend told us everything. We know that you’ve been taking half of the money and bsing it. Now we’re going to kill you.” He says. I go to move scared out of my mind. They quickly shoot him. Shots ring out loudly and the bullets tear into his body. After they’re done shooting Erwin falls to the ground dead. I let out a scream and one of the men grab me and pick me up.

“He said not to kill this one, but he never said we couldnt hurt him. “ The other man smirks.

“You’re right” The man holding me chuckle.

I try to move out of his grip and bite back my tears. They chuckle and put down their guns before one throws a punch as the other holds my arms behind me.  My head swings back from impact and I gasp in pain. Another punch is given to my gut and I whimper. The man punches me in the face again and I feel blood running down my nose. A few more punches are thrown before the man grabs my throat. “Aww look at the scared little boy” He chuckles. Another punch is thrown hitting my face again. I whimper in pain and close my eyes as tears fall.

Dropping me to the floor both men start kicking me. I curl up in a ball and I cry out in pain and try to cover my head. They keep the hits coming till I’m sure all of my skin is covered in bruises. They leave me lying on the floor whimpering and crying.

Erwin is dead. He’s dead, gone, about to be 6 foot under, never coming back, just dead. It was only because of some money and yet he was shot. I need to call someone for help. Like the cops or something. Slowly I reach in my pocket and grit my teeth, god this all hurts pretty bad. I get out my phone and look at it. The cops thats who I have to call, then Eren yes Eren.

I call the cops and tell them what happened and tell them the address. They say they’re on the way and that I need to just stay here. I dont really have anywhere I can go but it freaks me out and saddens me to be in the same room as Erwin’s body. I call Eren with shaky hands close to throwing up or just passing out.

“Hello?” Eren’s voice comes from the other side of the phone call, he sounds happy.

“E-eren” My voice is broken and I try to keep myself together.

“Armin what’s wrong?” I can hear the smirk in his voice.

“C-come home p-please… Some men c-came and k-killed Erwin and b-beat me up.. The cops are coming” I sniffle.

“They hurt you?” His voice sounds a little angry. “I mean I know you were cheating on me with Erwin but I didn't want them to harm you”

“W-what?” Did Eren hire someone to kill Erwin? Wait how did he know about Erwin and I? I wasn't cheating I was forced to do it. I feel tears fill my eyes and i lightly whimper.

“I’m on my way. We can talk after the cops and everything come.” He says before hanging up.

Oh my god, he killed him, not by his hands but he hired someone to kill Erwin. I can't tell the cops. What if Eren gets someone to kill me? Wait he said he didn't want them to harm me. What do I do? I let tears fall from my eyes.

Soon the cops come and  bust their way in. They find us and quickly move me out of the room and into an ambulance and they take care of Erwin’s body. it’s almost like I’m in shock, or at least that’s what the EMTs think. I take shaky breaths as they clean me up and check for any horrible injuries. Eren gets there at some point but I don't see him I’m only asked if I have a boyfriend and then told that he’s here.

After not finding any horrible injuries they let me out and let me go. I’m sat on the couch and asked a million questions. Eren finally walks in and hurries over seeing me. He sits next to me and says who he is. When he tries to grab my hand I move it away quickly.

“Alright sir, do you remember what these men looked like?” One of the cops ask.

“t-they were tall and b-big with dark hair” I manage out.

He nods “Any special things about them that can help us find them?”

I shake my head. “i-i couldn't get a good look.. I’m sorry”

“it’s alright we understand.” He stands and pulls out a card. “Get some rest. If you remember anything give us a call and make sure you don't go into the office, we’re going to be checking everything for any evidence.”

I shakingly take the card. “T-thank you” he nods to Eren and I and then he and the other cop walks out. I’m now left alone with Eren, the man who know’s what Erwin and I had done, and the man who had gotten someone to kill Erwin. I stay tense and keep my eyes down.

“Look at me” Eren says his voice cool and calm. I shake my head quickly. “Armin please” Swallowing thickly I slowly look at him my eyes starting to fill with tears. I have a bruise on my nose and a few other small injuries. “Damn.. I’m sorry they hurt you”

I quickly look away “it doesn't matter Eren… “

“it is what you deserve”

I look at him and look at him hard. I stand “I only did it because that’s the only way I could stay in the house with you! He got me fired so I had no money! He threatened your life! And then started beating me when i didn't listen! I had no other choice!” I yell at him.

He goes quiet for a minute or two. “A-armin I”

“No shut up. I’m not speaking to you. You killed a man and could have gotten me killed. I dont care what Erwin and I did that’s wrong and it will be hard to let this go” I quickly storm off but grit my teeth in pain. I hold my side and hurry up the stairs. I run into the nearest bedroom I can and I close and lock the door. I just want to go back home and fix all of this. Sure Erwin was wrong and mean but that doesn't mean he has to die.  And even if Eren didn't mean for me to get hurt I did get hurt. I hurry to the bed and curl up under the blankets. I dont want to be like this. This is all my fault. I should have never moved in with Eren. Things would be fine.

I end up crying myself to sleep. I was already tired and now with the crying it’s like I’m dead. The sleep is uncomfortable and a little empty feeling. I don’t feel safe or comfortable anymore, not that I really had before. This is different though, I want to trust Eren I want things to fix but I don’t know how to fix them. I have to be perfect for Eren since he could now easily kill me. I’ll have to be well behaved and be good doing everything he wants.

 

I sleep for hours with nightmares of seeing the men kill Erwin. I wake up to knocking on the door that causes me to jump.

“Armin. Please Armin you have to be in here, this is the only room I haven’t checked. Please answer me. I’m sorry Armin, I didnt mean to upset you or scare you or cause you harm. I believe you, that he made you do those things. I should be there for you. I know me killing him seems wrong to you but it needed to happen. Please let me in” Eren calls through the door.

I tense a little and close my eyes tightly. I’m scared of him, I don’t want to see him or be around him until I feel safe enough. I have good reason to. I don’t speak and the banging continues. Quietly I pull my phone out of my pants pocket and send a text to Jean. I know he’s angry but he would come and help me, he cares even if he is an ass. “Jean I’m sorry for everything I said and did. I understand if you don’t answer back but I need you right now. Erwin is dead and Eren is scaring me. Please, if you can, come” The text read.

A few minutes later a text comes. “I’m on my way. Stay wherever you are and stay away from Eren if he’s scaring you. I’ll be there as fast as I can” Jean texts.

I lightly sigh in relief knowing that soon I’ll be okay. Eren keeps talking through the door and knocking on it. I want to call out but I cant. I lay on the bed curled up waiting to hear Jean’s voice. Thank god for friends. Taking a small breath I look around the room. This is one of the rooms Erwin brought me in when we got high together, or really I got high and then he got off.

I slowly move out of the bed and walk around quietly. I find a little baggy with the green plant in it. I sigh lightly and put it away. I’m not going to get high, I’m going to grow up and face things. Jean did tell me to stay away from Eren but this banging is giving me the worst headache in the world.

Slowly and shakily walking over to the door I grab the doorknob and unlock it. I swallow thickly and slowly open the door. Eren stands in front of me his hand raised to knock again. “P-Please stop knocking” I say softly looking down.

His strong, once safe arms, move around me quickly and he hugs me to his chest. “Armin I’m sorry, so sorry.” I whimper a little as he hugs tightly. “Dont be afraid of me, please don’t lock yourself up in a room.”

“E-eren.. I-I”

“Shh” He keeps hugging me. His embrace is tight but some what gentle and caring.  “I love you Armin. I won't let anyone hurt you, not ever again. There’s no more Erwin, you don't have to be scared and you won't be forced to do any of those horrible things anymore. I’ll take care of you.” He kisses the top of my head.

Slowly I look up at him. “W-why did you do it?” I ask.

“Because of what he did to you and of what he was doing to others along with his death threats to me. “ He speaks softly.

I swallow thickly. “B-but”

“No buts Armin. Things are taken care of now. We’re safe. I’ll figure everything else out” He says looking into my eyes. “But I will keep you safe and make sure you’re happy”

“Eren.. You don’t need to.. I can’t.. I’m scared.” I look away not able to get my words out.

“Then  I’ll do all that I can to show you I mean no harm to you.” He says his voice gentle, like a sweet cool summer breeze. He leans down and kisses my cheek gently, very gently as if I would break from any touch.

Down stairs there’s some banging on the door. I jump and tense. Eren quickly lets go of me “Stay up here” He hurries away and down the stairs, I swear I saw him pull out a gun as he went.

I hurry into the room and hide in the blankets on the bed. I hear yelling from downstairs, some from Eren. I listen more carefully and hear Jean. Quickly jumping up from the bed I bolt out of the room and down to the door. I see Jean and I run over before I almost knock him back hugging him tightly. Jean stumbles a little and then slowly hugs me back. I ignore the pain in my ribs and keep the hug.

“Armin are you okay?” Jean asks quietly. I nod lightly keeping the hug.  

“Armin what’s going on?” Eren asks from behind me.

I hug a little tighter. “H-he’s my best friend… I-I have a right to see him”

“Exactly Eren so get your panties out of your ass.” Jean says with a hint of anger in his voice. “Dont you have somewhere to be? I’d like to talk to Armin alone.”

“That won’t happen” Eren says angrily.

“Why not? It’s not like anything is going to happen. Plus he needs to be away from you right now because you’re scaring the shit out of him” He says. I hug Jean tighter gripping his shirt.

“Is that so? We’ve had a conversation right before you interrupted”

“Stop acting all proper and better than everyone. You’re not Eren. Stop acting like an ass hole and just be yourself.”

“I’m not being an ass hole”

“Yes you are. A stuck up ass hole. I dont know what happened to Erwin but it seems that now he’s gone you think you’re better and higher. No wonder Armin texted me to come. He probably doesn't want to be near you”

“Armin is that true?” Eren asks.

I find my voice and i push away from Jean. “Stop!” I yell. “Stop fighting.” I hug myself. “if you both are going to continue then I’m just going to lock myself in a room so you two can have your idiot fight.” I keep my eyes on the ground.

Eren reaches out to touch me but I hear Jean smack his hand away. Jean softly touches my shoulder. “Armin, I’m sorry. I’m here for you not to yell at Eren.” I lightly nod. “Come on let’s get you out of here. We can go get some dinner and go to a movie or even go shopping if you want”

I look up at Jean and softly smile “Thank you”

“Wait” Eren speaks up. “I dont want you to go. Not out with him”

I slowly look over at him, a sad almost scared look in my eyes. “P-Please. Nothing will happen I promise… He’s my friend and I need him right now”

Eren takes a minute and looks between the two of us. “Fine. But no funny business at all”

I nod and lightly smile. I look up at Jean “I’ll go get ready” He nods and I walk off up stairs. I quickly go to the bedroom and change. I put on some nice skinny jeans and a bit shirt. I fix my hair and grab my wallet and phone pocketing all of it. I grab a lighter and put on my shoes. Looking around the room I make sure I have everything I need and I grab some gum and pocket it. I walk out of the room and down the stairs seeing Eren and Jean just as they were when I left. It looks like they were having a conversation but now are silent and looking at me. I get a little tense and walk over.

“Call me if you need anything and text me with any plans or plan changes.” Eren says.

I look down “Yes sir.” Jean grabs my arm and starts to take me out of the house. I feel Eren’s eyes on me as we walk out and go to Jean’s car but I try to ignore it. I get in and so does Jean. Quietly he drives off out of the driveway and down the road.

Houses pass by and street signs go by. Not a word is said, no music is playing. There’s only the sound of the wind blowing by the car as it speeds down the street. I look out the window watching the sky. I feel a heavy feeling on my chest but I try to push the feeling away.  Minutes pass by and after what feels like forever Jean pulls into a parking place at one of my favorite restaurants.

I get out quietly and so does Jean. We walk in and get a table. Both of us ordered drinks and look at the menu. We don’t say anything to each other. Once we order our food finally Jean speaks up. “Armin” I look up at him to show I’m listening. “I’m sorry. If I would have listened to you and wouldn't have told Eren you wouldn't be in this situation”

I shake my head. “It’s not your fault Jean. You had reason to. I’ll be fine. I just need a small break”

He nods. “Maybe you should get away a bit. Get yourself together and be you for a few days.”

My eyes slightly light up but then dim. “I have no where to go and Eren wouldn't be happy”

“Fuck Eren. I dont care what he thinks. You can use my old beach house. I moved in with Marco so no one is at the place”

“I-I couldnt”

“Yes you could and you will. It’s beautiful there. You can take your pictures and do other things you used to do before all of this stuff happened. School is starting back soon so take this break before that” He says looking at me.

I take a small breath. “Alright” I do want to go so it’s an easy yes.

He smiles. “Great. How about next week?”

“Sounds great” I lightly smile. Our food comes and we eat. He tells me about the things with his place and how him and Marco are doing. He gets my mind off of things.

After we eat we go to the mall and shop a bit before we go see a cute movie. It’s dark when he finally gets me back, around 10. I hug him and grab my bags.

“Thank you so much” I smile.

“No problem. Tell Eren about next week and text me with how everything goes” He says.

“I will” I smile and get out. I walk up to the large house and my smile fades. I sigh softly and walk inside. Eren isn’t down stairs like I thought he would be. I walk up the stairs with my bags. Everything is quiet. I dont know if I should go into Eren and I’s bedroom or if I should go to a different one. I sigh softly and just go to Eren and I’s room. I walk in to hear soft snoring.

I relax, ah he’s asleep good. I sit my bags down and take a small breath walking across the dark room. Getting into the dresser I get out pj pants. I change quickly into them and take off my shirt.

I look back at the bed. I can trust him. I need to trust him. I dont care about Erwin, I don’t care that he’s dead. I should be happy he’s dead. It did just happen today. Eren did this to protect me and others but he didn’t really kill Erwin. The men said that Erwin was taking money so I guess that’s what Eren told them, which is probably the truth.

Eren moves a little on the bed and makes a light sound as the blankets hug his body. He looks peaceful and calm. He looks like safetly. Slowly I walk over and move into the bed. I curl up in the blankets and look at Eren’s sleeping face through the moonlight. Things will be okay now.

 

The next morning I’m woken up by soft kisses on my face. I make a little sound and move a little. There’s a soft sweet chuckle and the kisses continue. “Wake up beautiful” Eren says in a soft voice.

I groan and move a little moving my face away. “No~” I mumble. He chuckles and I cuddle up more in the blankets thinking he’s done with his morning act.

“Please wake up baby” He says softly.

I groan again. “Fine..” I yawn softly and stay curled up. “Are you going to work today?” I mumble, a normal everyday question.

“No babe. Not after what happened yesterday. The place is shut down for a week or so”

Oh… Right.. Yesterday.. Erwin dying.. “Oh. Then I’m sleeping” I mumble again.

He lightly sighs. “Come on. I wanna take you out for breakfast. I have it all planned. I just need you to wake up.” He kisses my cheek a few times.

I blush “Breakfast is for losers”

“Well then will you be a loser with me?” I can hear the slight blush in his voice. Slowly I turn and look up at him. He’s already dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans. His eyes pop with the color of the shirt and I feel my cheeks turning red. “Please”

“O-Okay”

He smiles big, kind of like a child who just got told they were going to get their favorite toy. “Then get up and go shower.” He gets off of the bed. I slowly sit up and yawn. “I’ll be down stairs waiting for you” He kisses my forehead and hurries out of the room.

I take a deep breath watching him go. He’s in a good mood I guess. I pull myself out of the bed and I go shower quickly, then I put on some jeans and  t-shirt not wanting to dress up. I walk out of the room and hear Eren speaking down stairs but he isn't speaking in English, it sounds like German.

“Ich werde den Job zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns morgen dann. Tschüs.” He says.

I try to think of what it means but I have no clue. I hurry down stairs and see him. He smiles at me and pockets his phone. “Who was that?” I ask.

“Oh just a friend.” He smiles. “Shall we go?” He reaches out for my hand.

“Sure. But what friend?” I grab his hand. No one talks in German around here so that’s a bit weird that he does.

He walks me out of the house and to his car. “Just an old friend. No need to worry.” He opens the car door for me and I get in.

“Okay..” I buckle up and he closes the door for me. He walks around and gets in starting the car. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see” He pulls out of the driveway and drives off down the road.

I sigh a bit and look out the window. I’m thankful to get out of the house but I’m still scared of him slightly. Hopefully breakfast will be over quickly but I can also ask him about next week.

“We’re almost there” Eren says knocking me out of my thoughts. I look over and nod. He keeps driving “You’re gonna like this, or at least I hope you will.” He sighs lightly.

Soon we get to the beach and he parks getting out. He walks around to the door and opens it for me. I blush and get out. “Thank you” He smiles and grabs something out of the car, it’s a tie. I blush a little watching him.

“Do you trust me?” He asks.

I think about it for  a minute. “Y-yes” I feel the soft fabric go over my eyes. He ties the back and I can't see anything.

“I’ll make sure you don't fall” Eren says from beside me. I gasp when he picks me up. I hold on to him tightly.

“E-Eren what are you doing?”

“Carrying you so you don't fall” He says as he starts walking. I hear the waves close by. The waves relax me and the smell of saltwater assaults my nose. Eren keeps walking before I’m sat down in a chair. Confusion covers my face and slowly he takes off the tie and i can see.

In front of me is a table with tons of food, pancakes, fruit, eggs, sausage, bacon, and  cups of coffee. A man stands by the table, he’s in a suit and he has a kind smile. There’s another seat across from me and Eren takes that seat.

“Eren.. This is amazing” I look at him.

He smiles. “I thought I would do something nice for you.”

“This is more than amazing” I look around and Eren waves the man off. “It’s beautiful here and the food looks amazing” I look at him again.

“I hope it tastes amazing” He smiles. “Let’s eat.” He starts eating. I blush and start eating. The food almost melts in my mouth, it’s so good! I smile the whole time I eat and I keep my eyes on the ocean.

I could eat like this all the time. This is so perfect. Things are so great. The waves fill the air with sound. There’s no one around, no one but us and that nicely dressed man. All my worries float away with the waves.

Once we finish eating and the table is cleaned, Eren looks at me. “Armin, I got you something”  I look at him quickly and see him pulling out a long velvet black box, my eyes widen. He slides it over to my side of the table.

I slowly take the box with a shaky hand and I open it. Inside is a long old skeleton key with a leather chain. There’s a pretty green stone in the big hole. My eyes widen and i look up to Eren to see him pulling a matching necklace from out of under his shirt, only his has a blue stone. “Oh my god Eren. They’re beautiful”

He smiles sweetly “I know it’s cheesy and a little dumb but I didn’t want us to have some girly thing. The key looked really cool and the stones match our eye color.” He stands and walks over to me. “May I?” He gestures to the box. I nod and he takes the box and takes out the necklace before putting it on me. “There”

I look down and run my finger over the key that rests on my chest near my heart. “I love it” I says before I look up at Eren.

He smiles. “Good” He leans down and softly kisses me. I blush and kiss back. Soon he pulls away “I love you, Armin.”

**“I-I love you too, Eren”**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's small but big things will happen in the next one. Also I'm sorry I haven't wrote in months. I have been busy and haven't had my laptop. But I am back and I'm writing again.

The next day I finally got the balls to ask about well now this week. I take a deep breath and walk up to Eren who’s sitting on the couch at the house. “Eren?” I ask my voice sweet but not strong. 

“Yes babe?” He looks over at me. 

I chew on my bottom lip and look down at my shoes. “I was wondering… Jean invited me to stay at his old place for a little me vacation, so I can work on my pictures and everything before classes start again.” The camera that Erwin gave me was not damaged thankfully so I can still use it. 

Eren thinks it over for a second “How long?”

“Just a week, this week actually” 

“And it will just be you? Alone at a house?”

“Yes. By the beach.” I bite my lip and look up at him with hopeful eyes. 

He huffs. “Fine you can go” 

I smile big “Thank you, thank you so much” I go around the couch and hug him tightly. He chuckles and pulls me into his lap holding me close. 

“You’re welcome babe. But please be safe.” He says softly. 

“I will I promise” I giggle and nuzzle my face in his neck. I breathe in his scent, the smell of leather from the necklace, his body soap, and just the smell of him. I relax in his arms and stay close. 

He softly rubs my back. “When are you going to be going?”

“Tomorrow” 

“Can I drive you?”

“Mhm, I was going to ask if you could also.” I giggle. 

He chuckles “Well I guess I’ll drive you.” I smile and relax. After breakfast yesterday he’s been so sweet. He’s held me and kissed me and told me sweet things randomly. I haven’t taken off the necklace and I probably never will. I love having him close to me, this only makes it better. 

I smile big “great. I guess  I should go pack” 

“Or you should stay here on my lap”

“I could.” I smile and relax in his warm arms. “But I might stay here all day if I do that”

“That would be perfect.” His voice is a little softer and calmer. He turns down the tv. “We could nap and get a late dinner” 

“Okay” I yawn softly. He softly rubs my back and I rest my eyes keeping my face in his neck. I feel myself starting to drift to sleep as he holds me close. The cops we’re here yesterday and are here today but they don’t bother us and only look around for clues of the murder. I have tried to push the thoughts of the murder away and tried focusing on other things. Eren hasn’t said anything about it or what Erwin and I did, after my blow up he’s stayed quiet about it. 

I sleep for an hour or two before Eren’s voice wakes me up. He’s whispering in German while talking on the phone. I keep quiet and try to listen but I don’t understand anything he’s saying. Must be that old friend again. The phone call soon ends and he sighs slightly as his arm goes back around me. His hand softly rubs my back and hold me close. 

I take a deep breath and relax. Slowly I look up at him with tired eyes. 

He softly smiles at me. “Did I wake you?” He asks in a soft voice. I shake my head and lean back down again moving my face against his collarbone. I rub my finger over his necklace through his shirt, I smile softly. “Wanna get some chinese food?” 

“I’d love some. But I’m not moving” I huff and cuddle up as close as I can. 

He chuckles. “Okay, I guess I can call from here” He grabs his phone and puts in the number. He makes a phone call and orders a bunch of food. I smile and rest my eyes again. He finishes the phone call and sits the phone to the side. “Want to do anything special tonight?”

“No. Let’s just cuddle and eat food” I speak softly keeping my eyes closed. 

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm” I lightly yawn. 

He smiles “Okay babe. “ He kisses the top of my head and holds me closely. “Wanna watch anything?” 

I bite my lip and look at him “Can we watch The NoteBook?”

He chuckles “A chick flick?” I nod and blush a little. He playfully groans “Fine”  

           I giggle and and light smile as he turns it on. I watch and relax as the movie plays. 

The next day finally I’m able to leave. I have my bags all packed and ready to go. I look to around knowing Eren isn't up yet and I’m thankful for that. I need a break to think after everything even though I try to seem like I’m fine with it all. Taking a deep breath I quickly leave and get in Jean’s car. He offered to drive and I don't mind, I enjoy his company at times. 

Jean speaks up first “Marco and I live right down the street so I can come by whenever you’d like”

I look over and smile softly “I would love that. Maybe we can all hang out for a bit and just relax.” 

He smiles “Sounds great. Marco would enjoy it”

I smile but then a question pops into my head. “Can we stop by an ABC store?”

He looks over at me. “For what?”

“This is my break and why not relax and maybe have a few drinks… I mean I don't really drink but I feel like I need something so I dont stress about Eren…” 

He nods. “Well don't waste your money I have a lot of stuff at the beach house. But you need to drink smart. Dont do anything stupid.”

“Yes sir”

He chuckles “You don't have to call me sir, Armin”

I nod softly “Sorry it’s a habit.”

“I understand” He drives quickly. The rest of the ride is quiet and soon we get to the beach house. It’s not anything big. it’s just a small cute little house right on the beach. I get out and grab my bags and everything. Jean and I walk up to the door and he unlocks it. The smell of old wood fills my nose and I smile. This place is perfect. 

He leads me in, the wooden floors creak under my feet. Everything is dim and clean. It looks like a home in a way, a place someone could grow up and be happy in. I smile looking around, this will do great.

Jean takes a deep breath “The hot water isn't that great so dont flush the toilet before you shower. The beds aren't that comfy but it’s a good place to sleep. “

I look at him. “It’s perfect, Jean, Thank you.”

He smiles “Great. I’ll leave it to you then” 

I nod and watch him go. I take a deep breath and take my bags to the bedroom. I unpack quietly and relax as I get everything out. I look at the camera that Erwin gave me. A small sad sigh escapes my lips.  Now that I’m alone I can think for myself. 

Sitting on the bed I start the thinking and let my thoughts roll as I try to get some of my own thoughts in my head. 

Around 6 at night I order some pizza and settle on the couch. There is tv so I gladly turn it on and watch some pretty little liars. I eat my pizza and watch. I haven't gotten any messages from Eren, I haven't gotten anything from Eren. He’s probably busy or something. Before I can start on my second piece of pizza my phone starts ringing. I jump and grab my phone. Speak of the devil. 

I answer the phone “Hello?”

“Hey” He says. “I wanted to check up on you”

I hold back a sigh. “I’m fine.. “

“You didnt wake me this morning. I didnt even know you left”

“Sorry you looked really peaceful sleeping” I say quickly. 

“Still you should have woken me”

“I’ll do better next time…” I sigh. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Eren. I have to go” I hang up quickly before he can say anything. I put my phone down and take a shaky breath. That night I get shit faced drunk and end up sleeping till 2 the next afternoon. 

 

I wake up to someone knocking on the door, a few days into my vacation,  I groan and roll over having a splitting headache from my hangover. The knocking continues and I slowly pull myself off of the couch and to the door opening it. THe bright light blinds me a bit making me squint my eyes. Jean stands there smiling.

“Looks like someone had fun last night” He chuckles. i groan and turn away hugging myself as i walk over to the couch and sit down. He walks in and looks around. “I came to check on you. Eren said you weren't answering the phone all night.”

I sigh and rub my forehead. “I wish he would leave me alone… for at least a little bit..”

He sits down next to me. “Why don't you tell him that?” 

I look over at him. “It won't be that easy.. I need a break but I doubt he’ll give me that without having mean coming and beating me up.” I hug myself.

Anger fills Jean and he pulls me into his arms. “I won't let that happen Armin”

I move close to him and sigh. “I can't do anything.. He wont allow me to.. And I have nowhere to go..”

“I personally think you and Eren need a lot more space than what you’re getting. I don't even think you two should be together anymore. If you need a place to stay you can stay with Marco and I.”

I look up at him. “I dont want to be a burden. “

“Trust me you won't be. Call Eren and tell him. You need it”

I take a small breath. “Then can all of us hang out and get drunk?”

“We can do whatever you want” 

I hug him. “Thank you Jean.. I should have seen that you’re the one who really cares for me and my well being” I keep the hug. 

He hugs me back and I swear he kisses the top of my head. “That’s what friends are for” I take a small breath and he lets go of the hug. “I’ll stay with you while you call him”

“Thank you” I shakingly grab my phone. I’ve talked to him every day that I’ve been here and he’s been clingy and had an attitude. Fear runs through me as i put in his number.  Jean puts an arm around me and holds me close as I slowly make the phone call. 

“Finally! I’ve been trying to call you all night!” Eren says quickly.

“S-sorry” I clean my throat. “We need to talk”

“what about?”

“Us, Eren.” I take a deep breath. “We need a break”

“Isnt that what you’re taking now?”

“No Eren.. I think we need to break up”

Eren is silent for a second. “Armin what the fuck?! Did Jean put that in your head?! You’re not fucking leaving me Armin!” He yells. 

Tears fill my eyes and my hands get shaky. “I want this…. I’ll send someone to get my things next week”

“Armin you’re not leaving me I won't let you” He says. 

“I’m leaving Eren.. You can't change it or do anything about it.. This is how it’s going to have to be.. I’m scared of you and of what you can do. I’m not happy in this relationship.”

“Why are you afraid of me?”

“You got a man killed” I say quickly.

“So? It’s in the past”

“YOU GOT A MAN KILLED!” I yell. 

“DONT YELL AT ME ARMIN!” 

I hold back a whimper. “THAT’S WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO UNDERSTAND! I’M NOT HAPPY WITH YOU I NEVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WE’RE DONE!” I yell into the phone before I hang up. Tears stream down my face and i put the phone down before turning and burying my face in Jeans chest.  I start sobbing letting out my tears and feelings killing what little energy I had left in me. He holds me the whole time as I cry and sob. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update and the small chapter. I have learned that I'm bad at writing as Armin so i might change it to where I'm doing more of Eren's POV. Thank you for sticking around. I'll make sure to have more for you guys to read.

It’s been two weeks since Eren and I broke up. Jean has welcomed me into his home with Marco. They’re very open with their relationship and now I guess I’m kind of a part of it. After the break up I got drunk with them and we all had sex. That morning I was told that I’m part of the relationship and that if I need anything they’re there for me. I guess it’s nice, I mean it’s like we’re all very good friends who just have sex.

Anyways, Eren has blown up my phone every day and I’ve started school. I’m in class right now taking notes. My hair falls in my face as my clothing fits a little tighter, Jean and Marco took me shopping for clothes since Eren wouldn't give up my clothing.

The class is small and quiet. Jean isn't in here with me so I’m all alone. I like it because I’m not being distracted, well not by someone. The teacher does his thing and I listen quietly. My phone is turned off and it all feels good. Sure I don't feel exactly safe anymore but being around Jean and Marco makes me feel wanted and happy.

The class ends and I get out and hurry to my car. I get in and call Jean.

“Hey cutie” Jean says, I can hear the smile in his voice.

My cheeks heat up. “Hey. I just got out. Want me to pick anything up before getting home?”

“Well Marco is running late from work so if you want to pick up dinner and some wine that would be perfect” He says.

“Alright I can do that” I smile. “I guess I’ll see you soon”

“See you soon babe”

I giggle before hanging up. Okay yeah sure a three way relationship is weird but it’s perfect to me, no one killing anyone.  I go to start my car before driving off happily. I hum softly with the music and drive to the store. I get the wine quickly and then I go by a pasta place and get some dinner. I drive back to the beach house where we live.

Once there I carry the bags inside and hum still with the music. Jean is in the living room doing some work with his classes. I go to the kitchen and plate the dinner. “So how late is Marco working?”

“Umm. Maybe till 9?” He says.

“Okay well I’ll put his food in the fridge with a note.” I say as I finish plating things and sit it at the table. I then put Marco’s plate up and smile softly. “Dinner is ready. Take a break and come eat”

I hear him get up and go into the kitchen with me. He moves his arms around my waist and kiss the top of my head. “How was class?”

“Good.” I say with a smile.

“That’s great. So are you any closer to being a photographer?” He asks.

I giggle. “No not yet silly. This is my last little bit of classes though. So I’m excited about that” I lean against his chest and close my eyes.

“I’m so proud of you” He rubs my tummy softly. “Since Marco isn’t here you wanna have some fun tonight?”

I bite my lip. Hell yes. “Sure. But first we need to eat.”

He chuckles. “Okay sweetie.” He lets go of me and walks over to the table sitting down. I sit across from him. We eat and drink together.

The house is kind of large, three bedrooms one for Marco, one for Jean, and one for me when we’re not all in the same bed. There’s four bathrooms and a large living room. The kitchen is huge and beautiful and the dining room is very nice. It’s big but it’s not too big. I love it here. I feel comfortable.

After dinner, Jean and I go up to the bedroom. He doesn't really worship my body. It’s kind of a fuck and then done with him and that bothers me a bit. But I deal with it. After we get done I go to my room and sleep since he’s not a big cuddler after sex. The sex was good. The moaning was nice and the feeling was nice.

Eren’s POV

Ever since Armin and I broke up I don’t sleep, I hardly eat, I can’t even function. I know what I did was wrong and I feel horrible for it. I was so scared to lose him and I know how horrible Erwin was. Just the thought of the name makes me feel sick to my stomach. All the things he made Armin do. I wish it was all just a bad dream and we could start over. If we could I would make Armin as happy as I could. I would love him and treat him right and never bring him around Erwin. I would make him feel perfect and happy.

With those thoughts I grab my bottle of Jack and take a very large sip. I make a face as it burns going down into the pit of my stomach along with all the other alcohol I have drank for the past hours. It’s now late at night and I’m sitting in the giant mansion alone. Everything is quiet other than the sounds of the drink in my bottle. Things aren’t even a mess even though I’ve been drinking till I pass out on the couch each night. I’ve hardly gotten any work done. This heartbreak is the worst.

I take another large sip and let the alcohol take over my body and mind. Everything gets clouded and I find peace in it. After a few moments I hear laughter, the same laughter I’ve been hearing for the past few days. It’s Erwin.

“Still drinking? Damn you’re a waste of space.” He says appearing in front of me.

I slowly look at him. I know he’s not really there, it’s just all in my head. “Fuck off this is all your fault” I manage out before taking another large sip.

“What just because I fucked your boyfriend? Oh wait ex boyfriend.” He smirks.

“You’re fucking dead Erwin. You have no place to speak.” I say angrily.

“Oh but you are allowing me to come here. You’re allowing your real thoughts to come out. Don’t you know he’s fucking Jean right now? He’s moved on from you quickly. How does that make you feel?” He asks.

I glare at him taking another sip. “How do you think it makes me feel?”

“Like shit, worthless, like you don’t even need to be on this Earth.” He says.

“Exactly so stop asking stupid questions. “ I look away.

“So why don’t you just end it Eren? Hmm? Why dont you just take all the pain away. You can easily do it with that gun in front of you”

I look to the gun. It’s very tempting and it’s been very tempting for days. I sip my drink. “He might come back I can’t do it”

“He’s not going to come back and you know that. Just end it. “ He says.

I bite my lip and slowly pick up the gun. I sit up and look at it in my hand. The black shines against the lighting from the room. It’s cold and smooth.

“You know it wants to be used. You know how to use it” He says.

I look up at him tears filling my eyes. “I-I”

“Don’t cry and be a pussy Eren. Do it! Do it now!” he yells.

I grip the gun before I put the barrel against my temple.  I close my eyes and move my finger around the trigger not pulling it yet

“Eren don’t do it” I hear a soft and sweet voice say. It’s Armin but I know he’s not even there.

I open my eyes and see him next to Erwin. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to get you not to kill yourself. You don’t need to. I still love you” he says.

“No he doesn’t. He left you and he hasn’t been answering your phone calls. He doesn’t love you” Erwin says.

“I do love you. Don’t listen to Erwin. Just call me. Please. I still love you” Armin says. I move the gun down slowly. “There you go baby”

“Don’t listen to him Eren. He’s moved on. He’s with Jean and Marco. He doesn’t love you. Not anymore.” Erwin states.

I grip the gun and aim it at Erwin. “If he says he loves me then he does.” I slowly stand. I hardly keep my footing as I stand.

“Eren don’t kill him!” Armin yells fear running through his eyes.

I look to Armin “Why not?”

“God you’re some sick insane freak” A man says from behind me. The sound of a gunshot rings in my ears and a pain fills my abdomen. I fall forward to the ground and see Erwin and Armin disappear. I feel the warmth of my own blood coating my shirt and the floor. The pain is bad and I can’t move. The sound still rings in my ears not hearing the man robbing me and taking my things.

The blood flows fast and I start to feel light headed. This is it. This is the end… Goodbye Armin.... I'm sorry... I love you... My eyes slowly close. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it~ Please tell me what you guys think and all. My beautiful girlfriend helped me with the title so I give her all the credit on that. But I hope you all like the story!! I should be writing as much as I can and as fast as I can. I'm really enjoying this one. Also I'm sorry for any grammer error.


End file.
